Viene de familia
by Murasakibara Atsuko
Summary: Se acerca un partido de practica contra Kirisaki Daichi y Seirin decide ir a casa de su "sombra" donde empiezan a descubrir cosas que les sorprenden.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ni Kuroko no Basuke ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

 **Viene de família**

 _Capitulo 1_

Se acercaba el día del partido en el que Seirin se enfretaría a Kirisaki Daichi en un partido de practica, los senpais entrenaban más duro y Riko le alargaba el entrenamiento a todo el equipo.

-Este fin de semana tenemos que encontrarnos para planear algunas estrategias i entrenar un poco más, sería todo el día, de las 7:00 hasta las 17:00. ¿Que os parece?-Preguntó Riko-¿A alguno le va bien que vayamos a su casa?

Todos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Y las razones son?-Volvió a preguntar.

:"Mi apartamento es demasiado pequeño", " Yo vivo muy lejos", "Mis padres no me dejan llevar a nadie a casa", "Alex ha invitado a unos amigos suyos de America y estaran en mi apartamento", "En mi casa somos familia numerosa, ha dicho Mitobe" ...Riko se fijó en que había chicos que no justificaban la razón de su negación, así que empezó a preguntar.

-Kuroko-kun. ¿Tu que dices?

-Mis padres no estaran en casa, aún así, creo que no estaría bien que vinierais.

-Chorradas, en tu casa será entonces.

-Pero entrenadora...

-Los peros para las peras, iremos a tu casa y punto final.

-¡Esa ha sido buena! Los peros para las peras y las peras para los perros.

-¡Callate Izuki!-Gritó el capitán harto de las malas rimas de Shun.

El peliceleste les dia la dirección de su casa y deciden verse ahí el en el día y la hora acordada.

El sabado por la mañana los distintos miembros del club de baloncesto de Seirin se fueron encontrando camino a casa del jugador fantasma, llegando todos a la vez.

Tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que la sombra abriera. Un minuto... Dos minutos...Volvieron a tocar, y por fin alguien se dignó a abrir la puerta. Aunque no era quien ellos esperaban.

Porque para nada se esperaban a "esa" persona con el pijama desarreglado y con cara de acabarse de despertar.

-Ya voy pesados.¿Are?

-¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO TU AQUÍ?-Gritaron todos los del Seirin.

Les saca la lengua.

-Adivinen bakas.

-¿Que le has hecho a Kuroko-kun malnacido?

-¿Yo? Nada. ¿Que os hace pensar que dañaría a mi precioso hermanito?

-N-No cre-creo que da-dañaras a tu hermano, p-pero. ¿Que tiene que ver tu hermano?-Ese era Furihata temblando de miedo.

-Hanam-Niega con la cabeza y dice-Kuroko Tetsuya es mi hermano. ¿Teneis algún problema con eso?

-¡Kuroko no es tu hermano!- Grita Kagami.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Creeis que os mentiría?-Responden con un "Sí" al unísono.

-Entonces según vosotros. ¿Porque estoy en su casa por la mañana, en pijama y desarreglado, además de que os abra la puerta como si fuera mi casa? ¿Soy su novio?

Al decir eso a Teppei se le oscureció el rostro. Le cogió la mano y lo besó.

-Tu eres solo mío Hanamiya Makoto.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos y gracias por sus reviews a: Ren.00, CAEL-TAiyo-Kurama-kage, Kurolovers, a Kazuyaryo y a MyaBL26._**

 ** _Solo quería deciros que en esta historia los reyes sin corona fueron a Teiko en secundária y que puede que haya un poco de OOC en Makoto en algunas ocasiones cuando está con Tetsuya._**

 _Capitulo 2_

-Tu eres solo mío Hanamiya Makoto.

-Nii, agradecería que no hicieras cosas indecentes delante de casa con Kiyoshi-senpai.-Dijo Kuroko apareciendo de la nada.

En ese instante Makoto se separa del castaño y se acerca a su hermanito.

-No Tetsuya, lo que pasa es que tu senpai es un chico malo - Le dirige una mirada de "Te voy a asesinar" a Kiyoshi- y hace cosas indebidas.

-Oh, vale.-El peliceleste asiente.

Todo el mundo se quedó con cara de "Ese es el Hanamiya Makoto que conocemos?"

-Minna-san pasad, mi casa es vuestra casa.-Dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Kuroko-kun creo que todos estaran de acuerdo conmigo en que nos cuentes que está pasando aquí.-Dice la entrenadora.

-Entiendo, poneos comodos porfavor.- Dice Kuroko, todos se sientan en el sofá y en el suelo.-Etto...Vereis, mi verdadero nombre es Hanamiya Tetsuya, Kuroko es el apellido de soltera de nuestra madre-Se señala a él y a Makoto- Yo utilizé ese apellido durante la secundaria. Porqué es muy dificil entrar en Teiko, tienes que ser muy inteligente y superar una lista de pruebas y examenes, pero tienen una política de que si tienes un hermano o hermana que ya esta o ha estado dentro de la escuela te facilitan la entrada porque tienen en ti las mismas expectativas que en él y yo quería entrar por mis propios méritos, no porque tengo un hermano inteligente.

-Naruhodo... ¿Y por qué coservas el apellido Kuroko en la preparatoria?- Izuki pregunta.

-Porqué Teiko tiene un "programa" por decirlo así en el que distribuye sus estudiantes en algunas preparatorias, aunque te dejan elegir entre distintas posibilidades, a no ser que tu ya sepas a cual vas a ir como Akashi-kun,-Se sonroja- y envían tu expediente a esa preparatoria. Como yo estaba como Kuroko Tetsuya así me quedé.

-¡Wan, wan!

-Oh. ¿Nigou, tienes hambre?

El peliceleste se levanta y se va a la cocina para traerle comida al perrito. Mientras en el salón queda un ambiente muy tenso.

-Makoto-Hace un puchero-No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano, ni que ese hermano fuese uno de mis amigos y kohais.-Replica Teppei ignorando dicha tensión.

-¿Y por qué tendría que decirtelo?

-Pues porqué me amas.

-¡No te inventes cosas!

-Ehem. No nos habeis contado aún que pasa con vosotros.-Dice incomodamente el pelirojo a Makoto y Teppei.

-Makoto y yo estamos en una relación amorosa.-Dice el castaño con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

Dirigen su mirada al pelinego y ven como ¿se sonroja?. Los senpais de Seirin nunca esperaron ver algo así.

-C-Callate imbécil.

-Ya estoy aquí. ¿Porqué no me habías dicho que eras el novio de Kiyoshi-senpai, nii? ¿O deberia decirle Kiyo-nii? Porqué si Kiyoshi-senpai es el novio de nii le tendría que llamar Kiyo-nii. ¿Nee?

-No le llames así.-Le dice su hermano.

-Yo sí quiero que me llames así.-Y ese era Teppei ignorando el enojo de su novio.

-No.

-Oh, vamos Makoto.-Se acerca a su oreja y susurra sensualmente-Y esta noche vienes a mi casa, verás como gemirás mi nombre, tanto que quedarás afonico. Será genial.

Mientras Makoto pensaba "¿Y se supone que es inocente e idiota?". Pero Kiyoshi no había medio bien sus decibeles porqué Hanamiya Tetsuya también lo oyó.

-¿Gemir? ¿Por qué nii tendría que gemir tu nombre esta noche? ¿Que se hará daño?-Pregunta con duda y preocupación dejando a todos los presentes rojos como tomates.

-Nada, nada. Es que Teppei a veces se equivoca con las palabras, él se refería a decir. Porqué esta noche quiere que vaya a su casa a cenar y como cocina muy bien le gusta que diga su nombre muchas veces.-E inesperadamente el peliceleste se cree semejante trola.

-Bien. ¿Entonces hoy cenaré solo? ¿También te quedarás a dormir en casa de Kiyo-nii?

-No, yo...

Es interrumpido por Kagami que ve eso como una oportundidad y dice:

-Kuroko puedes venir a cenar a mi apartamento, también te puedes quedar a dormir.

Makoto lo ve con mala cara y esta a punto de hablar, pero antes la sombra le contesta al tigre.

-¿De verdad, Kagami-kun? Domo arigatō, p-pero hoy no puedo.-Se sonroja.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué mientras Otou-san y Okaa-san no están yo me encargo de Tetsuya y no dejaré que vaya con un extraño.-El pelinegro haría todo lo posible para que su hermanito no se quedara a solas con ese pelirojo al que no conocía y podía tener intenciones "impuras".

-Sea como sea Kagami-kun, hoy en serio no puedo.

-Tu sí que vienes a mi casa hoy.-Susurrando otra vez, pero asegurandose de que solo él y su pelinegro novio lo oigan-Pasarás una noche increíble conmigo Ma-ko-to.

Se sonroja violentamente provocando que todos los ahí presentes imaginaran que le había dicho Teppei a Makoto para ponerlo así.

-¿Tienes fiebre nii? Estas rojo.-Pregunta seriemente.

-N-no, Tetsuya. Y sí, hoy cenarás "solo".-Pronuncia la palabras solo con un tono especial que solo su hermano entiende.

-Arigatō nii.-Salta encima de Makoto abrazandolo (por razones desconocidas para los otros presentes) mientras le da un besó en la mejilla.

-Hanamiya-kun.¿Los de la generación de los milagros saben lo de tu verdadero apellido y que Hanamiya es tu hermano?-Pregunta la castaña entrenadora.

-Solo Se-Niega con la cabeza-Akashi-kun y Aomine-kun. También son ellos los únicos que me llaman por mi nombre.

-Chicos...-Empieza Riko.-¡Se supone que hemos venido a entrenar!

-Bien entrenadora, pero primero.¿Quereis desayunar? Apenas son las ocho menos diez de la mañana.

-Hombre, si insistes no nos negaremos-Kagami dice con cara de estar muriendose de hambre.

Terminan de desayunar y van corriendo hasta las pistas de basket del parque empezando así el entrenamiento. Mientras, Makoto va dentro de la habitación de su hermano y dice.

-Parece que le han jodido el día "su majestad".-Sonríe con burla y cierra la puerta.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

Terminan de desayunar y van corriendo hasta las pistas de basket del parque empezando así el entrenamiento.

-Empezareis haciendo un dos contra dos. Ahora os diré las parejas y con quien os enfrentareis. Será como un mini torneo.¿Entendido?-Así es Riko, duro desde el inicio.

-Sí.-Dicen al unísono.

-Perfecto. BaKagami y Kur-Niega-Hanamiya v.s. Mitobe y Koganei. Kiyoshi e Izuki v.s. Hyuga y Kawahara. Furihata y Fukuda, vosotros dos dad vueltas por alrededor de las pistas hasta que los dos partidos terminen. Entonces jugareis contra los primeros en haber terminando el partido mientras los otros dos corren alrededor de las pistas e iremos haciendo eso hasta que todos hayais corrido por las pistas y jugado contra todos.¿Me explico?

Asienten. Luego de un duro partido Kagami y Hanamiya vencen a Mitobe y Koganei aunque el partido de Kiyoshi se esta alargando ya que, mientras juegan, Teppei y Junpei discuten llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Como que en una relación amorosa?-Grita el pelinegro.-¿Que no recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Lo amo, Hyuuga y sí, recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó.

-¿Y lo dices así?

-Yo sabía perfectamente los riesgos que corría, ese día, Makoto y yo discutímos antes del partido. Además, él solo silbó, quien me lesionó no fue él, sinó alguien de su equipo.

-¿LO DEFIENDES? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?

-¡HYUUGA! Después del partido, Makoto se acercó a mi y se disculpó. Dijo que él silbó para que no me dañaran porqué sabía que su equipo juega sucio y me dañarian, aunque al final me hirieron igual. A él normalmente no le importaba, pero conmigo era diferente. Durante el tiempo que estube en el hospital cada día me venía a ver con alguna escusa, a veces hasta se saltaba clases para verme. Él no fue el culpable de mi lesión. Lo amo, él me ama a mi, y sé que no miente porqué entre reyes nos entendemos. Es como el lazo entre milagros, Tetsuya lo tiene con la Kiseki no sedai. ¿O me equivoco?-Pregunta el castaño mirando a la sombra.

-Es verdad Kiyo-nii, gracias por amar tanto a nii.

-De nada.-Sonríe el castaño.

-Bien, en ese caso no me queda más que desear que sean felices y que no te mate por accidente.-Bromea Junpei.-Aunque me costará asimilarlo.

-Con la victoria de Kiyoshi e Izuki la final queda así Kagami y Hanamiya v.s Kiyoshi e Izuki.

-Grrr.-La única explicación posible, Taiga y su hambre de tigre.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? ¿Que hora es? Yo ya tengo hambre.-Dice el pelirojo.

-¡Tu siempre tienes hambre! Aunque tienes razón, ya son la una y media.-Le contesta el capitán.

-Nii me dijo que cocinaría, nos debe estar esperando.

-Gracias ¿Hanamiya-kun, te decímos así?-Preguntan a la vez Kawahara, Furihata y Fukuda.

-Si, decidme así por favor.

Van a casa del peliceleste llegando a las dos del mediodía. Tetsuya coge las llaves y abre la puerta dejando que se sienta un delicioso olor que les hace entrar hambre.

-¿Nii, que hay de comer?

-Teriyaki con arroz. ¿Se quedarán todos?-Pregunta Makoto.

-Si.

Teppei entra en la cocina, se acerca a Makoto y le coge el trasero.

-Estás muy sexy de mamá cocinera ¿Sabes? Quiero comerte ahora mismo.-Dice lamiendo la comisura del labio a su novio que tenia restos de salsa.

-¡Teppei, deja de hacer eso idiota! Como Tetsuya nos vea te mato.

Kiyoshi sale de la cocina con una mano marcada en toda su cara dejando que los presentes en el comedor se hicieran sus propias teorias del porqué.

Se sienta en uno de los lugares vacíos de la mesa esperando el almuerzo. Llega el cocinero con los platos ya servidos dandole un plato a cada persona y al terminar se dirige a al corredor, entra en una habitación y deja otro plato, después vuelve y se sienta entre su hermano y Teppei. Comen y al terminar Mitobe mira a Koganei y hace unas cosas raras con la mano mientras mueve las cejas.

-Mitobe dice que está delicioso y que le gustaría que le dieras la receta.

-Hm.-Recibe como contestación.

-¡Quiedo depetid pod favod!-Exclama el pelirojo con la boca llena.

-Bakagami no seas maleducado.-La sincronización perfecta entre Riko y Junpei.

-Ya has repetido 5 veces, no queda comida glotón.-Le dice el capitán de Kirisaki Daichi.

-Otra cosa.-Habla Makoto-El partido de practica de Kirisaki Daichi contra Seirin se suspende.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Pregunta Riko.

-Porqué sería molesto que Teppei acabara en el hospital de nuevo.

-Bien, que le vamos a hacer. Yo tampoco quiero a nadie en el hospital, el partido se suspende.-Declara la entrenadora.

-¿Y que haremos hoy entonces?-Pregunta Kawahara.

-Pues ya son las 6 y media de la tarde así que hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo.

Todos se van, quedando solo los hermanos, Kiyoshi y Kagami en un extraño ambiente.

-Tetsuya yo despido a tu amigo, tu mejor vete. Ya me entiendes.-Le dice/ordena su hermano.

-Vale.-Se va a su cuarto y seguidamente el castaño se va alegando tener que ir al baño.

-Mira niñato, atrevete a ponerle una mano encima a Tetsuya y te quedarás sin descendencia.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de tus intenciones.

-Yo no quiero hacerle nada a Kuroko, digo a Hanamiya. M-Me gusta otra persona.-Se sonroja.

-Más te vale. Espera... ¿Eres el que está enamorado de la ex luz de Tetsu?

-¿C-Como...?

-Ultimamente Tetsuya siempre me dice que "Kagami-kun parece enamorado de Aomine-kun". Aún así vigila.

-¿Vigilar? ¿Por qué?

Unos segundos antes de poder responderle llega Kiyoshi y tres minutos después Tetsu.

-Nii, hasta mañana. Kiyo-nii un día también quiero provar tu comida.-Vuelve a su habitación.

-C-claro-Sonríe recordando la tonta excusa que dió Makoto anteriormente.

-Adiós Kiyoshi-senpai.-Se despide Kagami y se va.

Teppei cierra la puerta y se gira con una sonrisa que canvia por una cara de terror al ver a su novio.

-Makoto, calmate por favor.

-¡No te alegres porqué venga a tu casa imbécil! ¡Y además les has dicho que estamos saliendo!

-Mak-Es imterrumpido.

-Hoy dormirás en el suelo.

Kiyoshi suspira mientras Makoto coge sus cosas y se van a la casa del castaño que por suerte no está muy lejos.

Mientras el peliceleste entra en su habitación y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya está acorralado encima de la cama por un sexy pelirojo.

-Tet-su-ya, has sido un gatito malo ¿Sabes?-Dice mientras acaricia su rostro.-Me has dejado aquí todo el día mientras te ibas a quien sabé donde.

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

-Tet-su-ya, has sido un gatito malo ¿Sabes?-Dice mientras acaricia su rostro.-Me has dejado aquí todo el día mientras te ibas a quien sabé donde.

-S-Seijuro.

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento-Lo besa en la mejilla-Tenía la esperanza de que llegaran más tarde de lo acordado.

-Mm. ¿Y que me dices de Taiga?

-No me puedo creer que estes celoso de Kagami-kun.

El pelirojo alza una ceja en signo de pregunta.

-Sospecho que Kagami-kun está enamorado de Aomine-kun.

-¿De Daiki?

-Exacto.

-Bien, entonces te perdono.

-Por cierto...¿Que hacen unas tijeras clavadas en la puerta de mi habitación, Seijuro?

-Tu hermano me cabreó.

-¿Que te hizo nii?

-Dijo "Parece que le han jodido el día 'su majestad' ".

-Jajjajajaja.

-¿De que te ríes Tetsuya?

-Con la imagen mental de nii diciendo eso y tu mala imitación, cualquiera se ríe.

Suena el móbil del peli celeste, este aparta a Sei, sale de la cama y cuando lo coge y pronuncia "Kagami-kun" Akashi coge el móbil, lo apaga y vuelve a poner al más bajo sobre la cama.

-No seas celoso Seijuro.-Se acerca a su oreja-Yo solo te quiero a ti.-Y se sonroja.

-Pues a ver como me lo desmuestras-Hace una sonrisa traviesa y se coloca encima de Tetsu, que también sonríe traviesamente.

-Primero dejame opinar.-Le señala la camisa-Esto sobra-Empieza a desabotonar la camisa poco a poco comenzando por arriba y tira la camisa dejandolo desnudo de torso arriba.

-¿Algo más que no te permita ver mi hermoso cuerpo?

-Sí, tu arrogancia.

-¿Pero no niegas que mi cuerpo es precioso, verdad?

-Eso no puedo juzagarlo aún Seijuro.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo mala memoria y esto me está estorbando.-Pone su mano sobre la entrepierna del peli rojo y empieza a frotar y mover la mano arriba y abajo.

-Estás ngh.. jugando con fuego Tetsuya.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, haces que me encienda Tetsuya.-Dice sensualmente. El peli celeste augmenta la rapidez de sus movimientos con las manos.

-Nhh, mm...Tetsuya me encantas este ngh.. lado tuyo tan salvaje y sexy. Así que sé bueno y deja que te desnude.-Se deshace de la camiseta y los pantalones de la sombra.-Deja que te haga recuperar la memoria Tetsuya.

Y continuaron con su acto de amor hasta terminar y cerrar los ojos, quedandose dormidos y abrazandose sobre la cama.

Mientras eso aún empezaba, por otra parte el pelirojo con temor a los perros escribe y envía, rojo como un tomate, mensajes a su sombra.

-Vamos, contesta Kuroko.

La conversión unilateral dice así:

 _ **Hanamiya.**_

 _ **Contesta por favor.**_

 _ **Mira, como es muy raro decirte Hanamiya, te voy a decir Tetsu.**_

 _ **El lunes tenemos que hablar.**_

 _ **Lo que te tengo que decir es vergonzoso para mí, no te rías.**_

 _ **Es importante.**_

 _ **No me jodas y contesta Tetsu.**_

 _ **Esto es incómodo...**_

 _ **Quedamos a la hora del patio.**_

 _ **Adiós.**_

Por otro lado, Makoto y Teppei llegan al apartamento del más alto, cierran la puerta y el castaño "ataca" a su novio.

-Makoto.

-¿Que pasa Teppei?

-Vamos a la cama.-Lo levanta y se lo lleva a la habitación.

-Teppei no.

-Sssh, ahora viene la parte en la que "te como". ¿Recuerdas? Te lo dije: Estás muy sexy de mamá cocinera. Quiero comerte ahora mismo.

Kiyoshi empieza a manosear a Hanamiya. Comenzando por la cara, bajando por el cuello hasta sus brazos y el pecho, cuando llega a la cintura, le sube la camisa y se dedica a masajearle, pellizcarle y lamerle los pezones.

-Ah, T-Teppei.

-Mm, Makoto. Eres delicioso.-Ronronea.

-C-Callate.

-Te amo-Bosteza y ...

-¿Teppei?

Lo mira y ve que se ha dormido.

-Tu...

Lo coge y con bastantes esfuerzos logra tumbarlo en el suelo.

-Te dije que dormirías en el suelo.

Lo deja ahí tirado y se acuesta en la cama.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaban Aomine y Momoi comiendo helados.

-Dai-chan, gracias por invitarme a un helado.

-¿Que dices Satsuki? Yo te sugerí que compraramos helados, el tuyo te lo pagas tu.-Pagan y salten de la tienda.

-Que malo eres. Oh. ¡Mira Dai-chan en el palo de este polo está escrito "GANADOR" como en el que me dió Tetsu-kun!

-Me parece genial.-Dice ignorandola- Oh, mira esa tia que bien dotada está.

-Dai-chan eres en hentai, si sigues así nunca encontrarás el amor.

-Si tu supieras-Susurra.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No. Vamos Satsuki, te acompaño a tu casa.

Van a casa de la chica y se despiden, Aomine va caminando a su casa pensando en su amor.

-Tetsu, en serio tenemos que hablar rápido.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

El domingo por la mañana un castaño se despierta y ve que ¿Ha dormido en el suelo? Entonces recuerda lo que le dijo su novio: " Hoy dormirás en suelo".

-Mm...

Oye un ruido y se fija en que hay alguien durmiendo a su lado.

-¿Makoto?

El aludido se despierta y ve la cara de perversión del otro.

-¿Que te pasa?

-¿Has dormido conmigo en el suelo conmigo?

-No seas subnormal. Lo que pasó fue que tu cama no es nada cómoda así que me puse a dormir en el suelo, que es más comodo.-Miente.

 _~FLASH BACK~_

Makoto después de acostarse en la cama, bajó de esta y se puso a dormir al lado de Teppei.

-¿Mm, Makoto?

-Te dije que dormirías en el suelo, pero nunca dije que yo no durmiera contigo.

-Gracias-Sonríe.

-De nada-Sonrojado-Duerme vamos.

Y se durmieron, con Kiyoshi pensando que había sido un sueño.

 _~FIN FLASH BACK~_

-Bien, como tu digas.

-Después de desayunar me voy.

-¿Eh? Nooo...

-Sí.

-Estás enfadado porqué ayer me dormí y no terminamos.

-No digas estúpideces.

-Jeje, si quieres te doy amor.

-N-No.

-Has dudado.

-Mentira. Muerete.

-Voy a pagar mi deuda, ahora sí vas a quedarte afónico.-Lo tira a la cama.

Mientras en casa de los Hanamiya, un peli celeste se despierta y ve a su amado peli rojo aún durmiendo y decide despertarlo con una sorpresita. Como puede se pone sobre él y empieza a besarlo. Al minuto ya están en posicionés invertidas, Sei arriba y Tetsu abajo.

-¿Quieres provocarme Tetsuya?

-S-Sei yo.

-Sssh-Lo calla-¿Les dijiste?

-¿De mi verdadero apellido y de nii?

Asiente.

-Sí.

-Me haces poner celoso Tetsuya.-Bromea.

-Me siento halagado de que "su majestad" sienta celos por mí.

-No soy "su majestad", soy TU emperador y tu eres MI emperatriz.

-No soy una chica Sei.-Dice sonrojado.

-Jeje.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno.-Intenta levantarse y ...-¡Ah!

-¿Que pasa Tetsuya? ¿No puedes levantarte?-Le pregunta con burla.

-No hace gracia Seijuro.

-Como mi emperatriz diga-El otro iba a protestar, pero no lo deja-Sssh, traeré el desayuno a la cama.

-Traeme un batido de vainilla por favor.

-Sí, sí.

Akashi sale de la habitación hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras el otro, en el cuarto, aprovecha la ausencia de su novio para revisar su mobil y después de leer el mensaje de su amigo, le contesta:

 _ **Hola Kagami-kun, nos vemos el lunes. No me voy a reír. Adiós.**_

De immediato el otro le dice:

 ** _He canviado de opinión te voy a seguir llamando Kuroko, sinó me hago un lío. Adiós._**

Y allí termina la conversación.

-Tetsuya-Akashi entra en la habitación con el desayuno y se lo pone en la cama.-¿Comemos?-Pregunta después de sentarse junto a él.

-Sí.-Empiezan a comer-

-¿Que quería Taiga?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Seijuuro?

-No me mientas Tetsuya, yo soy absoluto y lo sé todo.

-Lo siento-Se disculpa-Me dijo que el lunes tiene que hablar conmigo y que me va a seguir llamando Kuroko.-Akashi se levanta y deja la safata con el desayuno en una mesa.

-Hablando de eso, creo que sería mejor si todos te siguieran llamando Kuroko. Sinó podrían levantar sospechas y estariamos en un gran problema.-Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Estariamos?

-Tus problemas son mis problemas, mi amor.

-S-Sei-Sonrojado le da cortos besos en las mejillas.

-Si sigues así no podrás levantarte en toda la semana Tetsuya.-El aludido levanta la ceja izquierda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya vuelve a tener a su novio encima de él.-Es un aviso, eres demasiado adorable.-Cuela su mano por demano de la camisa del otro y empieza a pellizcarle los pezones.

-Ah, haa...

Se oye un ruido.

-¡Tetsuya! ¡Hemos vuelto!

-Mierda...-Susurra el peli rojo.

-¡Y-Ya voy nii!

Se quita de encima a su excapitán e intenta bajar de la cama pero como aún le duelen las caderas se tropieza y caen los dos al suelo quedando en una pose comprometedora con Akashi encima del peliceleste con su mano en la intimidad ajena y la sombra con sus brazos alrededor del otro.

-Haaa.-Gime el más bajo.

-Tetsuya estás tardando mucho, voy a entrar.-Abre la puerta con el castaño detrás suyo.-¿Pero qué?-

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que os guste. :P**

 _Capitulo 6_

-Tetsuya estás tardando mucho, voy a entrar.-Abre la puerta con el castaño detrás suyo.-¿Pero qué?- Se tapa la boca con las dos manos-Pfff, jajajajajjajajajja.

-¿Eh?

-Deberíais ver vuestras caras jajajja.

-Nii esto...

-Levantaos y arreglaos.-Ordena.

Akashi se levanta, pone a "Kuroko" sentado sobre la cama y arregla su pelo y ropa, hace lo mismo con el otro y carga a Tetsuya en su espalda.

-¿No puede caminar verdad?

-Exacto.-A Teppei, que hasta entonces se había quedado mudo, se le coloca un notorio sonrojo en el rostro.

-Makoto, creo que no deberías...-Intenta decirle Kiyoshi.

-Calla.

Makoto suspira, les hace una señal con la mano para que le sigan, van a la sala y se sientan en el sofá.

-Nii, sea lo que sea que vayas a decir, dejame decirte algo antes: no tienes derecho a reclamar nada con esas pintas. Y tu tampoco Kiyo-nii, que dudo que nii esté así por culpa del viento.

Makoto se mira en el espejo y se sonroja.

-N-No, lo que pasó fue que

-Ni te esfuerces en ocultarlo Makoto.-Dice Akashi sonriendo con sorna-Estamos iguales.

 _~FLASH BACK~_

-Voy a pagar mi deuda, ahora sí vas a quedarte afónico.-Lo tira a la cama y le lame el lóbulo de la oreja.

-T-Teppei-jadea-N-no...

-Makoto~-Hace pucheros y lo abraza-Makoto~-le da suaves besos en las mejillas y en el hombro izquierdo.

-Mmn~

Kiyoshi le desabotona la camisa y cuela su mano por de bajo de los pantalones del bad boy, empezando con un movimiento arriba y abajo con su mano.

-Oh, vamos. No seas tímido~

-¡Te he dicho que no, idiota!-Se lo quita de encima de un empujón, desayunan y se van a la casa del moreno.

 _~FIN FLASH BACK~_

-¿Y si nos olbidamos de lo que ha pasado y seguimos como si nada?-Propone Teppei.

Los otros tres se lanzan miradas de aprovación.

-Bien.

Y el resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes hasta llegar al atardecer, cuando suena el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!-Makoto va a la entrada y abre la puerta.-Ah, hola, ahora le digo a Akashi.-Vuelve a la sala.-Akashi, han venido a recogerte.

Teppei, Tetsuya y Seijuuro se levantan del sofá.

-Mañana vendré de nuevo Tetsuya-Lo abraza y lo besa.

-Adiós Sei, hasta mañana-Corresponde al beso, se separan y el pelirojo se va.

El peliceleste corre hacia la ventana, la abre y le hace una señal a Akashi, que ya está dentro de la limusina, para que baje la ventanilla. Una vez la ha bajado grita.

-¡TE AMO SEI!-Ve como este se sonroja y la limusina se va, entonces, cierra la ventana y se esconde de la vergüenza.

-Vaya escenita que nos montas Tetsuya.-Dice con burla su hermano.

-Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir. Hasta mañana chicos.-Kiyoshi se despide y se va camino a su casa.

-Bien, tenemos que hablar. Lo he estado pensando y es mejor que tus amigos te sigan llamando Kuroko, nunca se sabe si los profesores podrían oirlo, extrañarse y tu terminar expulsado, además de otros problemas.

-Sei me dijo lo mismo, mañana se lo diré al equipo.

-Otra cosa... ¿No faltaba alguien de Seirin cuando vinieron el sábado?

-Ehm, sí Tsuchida-kun. Él tiene gripe y lleva faltando un par de días.

-Oh.

Mientras tanto Kagami, en su apartamento, junto con Himuro y Alex, practicaba lo que le tenía que decir a su sombra.

-Y-Yo... Te...

-Taiga, llevamos casi media hora y no has progresado nada. ¡No es tan difícil!

-No tienes derecho a opinar en eso Tatsuya-Alex le da una mirada de reprobación-Tu no le confesaste tus sentimientos a tu novio, fué the big-purple-man que dió el primer paso.

-¿QUÉ?

-Eh... ¿No lo sabías? Tatsuya tiene novio, es ese chico de su equipo: the big-purple-man.

-¿QUE MURASAKIBARA Y TATSUYA QUÉ? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué?

-Emm, bueno...

 _~FLASH BACK~_

-Muro-chin-Murasakibara le había pedido a Himuro que se encontraran después del entrenamiento.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Atsushi?-Tartamudea sonrojado cuando el más alto se acerca demasiado a su rostro.

-Muro-chin se ve tierno sonrojado.-Sonríe y se separa-Mm... En realidad no se como tengo que hacer esto~ Le pregunté a Aka-chin como se hace, pero me dijo que está demasiado ocupado y cuando le pregunté a Kuro-chin me dijo que no podía ayudarme, porqué eso es algo que solo puedo hacer yo~

Mientras hablaba iba poniendo pucheros y al final, miró a Himuro con una mirada de determinación.

-No sé como decirlo pero... Cuando estoy con Muro-chin mi corazón de chuche-se señala el pecho izquierdo- hace mucho ruido y se mueve muy ràpido. También, cuando estoy con Muro-chin me gusta verlo sonrojado y quiero juntar mis labios con los suyos. Me siento feliz cuando Muro-chin me mira y me sonríe, o cuando me da dulces. Y odio sí alguien se acerca demasiado a Muro-chin, me vienen ganes de aplastar~

-Atsushi...

-¡YO AMO A MURO-CHIN!

 _~FIN FLASH BACK~_

Se oye un estruendo y ven que el tigre se ha desmayado.

-¡TAIGA!-Gritan al unísono.

Momentos más tarde, Daiki, está en una situación un tanto complicada.

-A-Aomine-san... ¡Lo siento!-Grita Ryo.

Horas antes Aomine había recibido un mensaje de texto de Sakurai pidiendole que se encontraran, pues el más bajo tenía que decirle algo importante al as de Tōō, y este aceptó de mala gana.

-Ve al grano Ryo.

-Aomine-san yo tengo sentimientos romanticos por ti.-Le dice con determinación.

-Ehh...Lo siento Ryo, peró no puedo corresponderte. Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.-Confiesa mirando al suelo.

-Lo entiendo, ya me lo suponía. ¿Es esa persona cierto? En los partidos que tenemos contra Seirin siempre lo miras y se te escapa una sonrisa alguna vez que me han mandado a buscarte para que asistas al entrenamiento y te he encontrado en la azotea durmiendo, susurrabas su nombre. Solo quería quitarme un peso de encima. ¿Aun que te haya dicho eso, continuaremos siendo buenos compañerismo de equipo verdad?

-¿Pero que estúpideces dices Ryo? Nosotros no somos buenos compañeros de equipo.

-¿A no? ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Siento haber pensado que podríamos ser buenos compañero de equipo!

-Dejame terminar Ryo. Te digo que nosotros no somo buenos compañeros de equipo, sinó amigos, idiota. Otra cosa... ¿Tanto se nota?

-Jajaj un poco Aomine-san, espero que tengas suerte y K

-¡Calla no digas ni su nombre ni su apellido! Es vergonzoso.

-Esperonque esa persona te corresponda.

A unos metros de ahí, escondido detrás de un árbol, hay alguien escondido.

-Oh, así que Aomine está enamorado de Kuroko.-Dice decepcionado, y se va.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Dejad vuestros reviews por favor n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

Ya el lunes Tetsuya se despierta y se viste para ir a Seirin, con el uniforme puesto va a la cocina donde esta su hermano parando la mesa para el desayuno.

-Buenos días Tetsuya. ¿Como has dormido?

-Buenos días nii, bien gracias.

Se sienta y después de desayunar se va a la preparatoria curioso de saber lo que le quiere decir su luz. Llega a Seirin y entra en su clase, se sienta en su sitio que es en la última fila, detrás de Kagami, que aun no está. Suena el timbre que anuncia el inicio de las clases y el profesor entra en el aula y nos explica que tema trataremos hoy, se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Kagami con cara de no haber dormido.

-Perdón por el retraso.

-No pasa nada porqué es la primera vez que llegas tarde Kagami, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí, sensei.-Se sienta en su lugar y el profesor continua la clase en la que Kagami se queda dormido y extrañamente el profesor no se da cuenta.

Entre siesta y siesta pasan las horas de clase y empieza el patio, donde Kagami se lleva a Kuroko a la azotea, asegurandose de que no hay nadie más.

-Y-Yo... Te... Te quiero que confesar algo.-Dice sonrojado.- Estoy enamorado de Aomine.-Continua seriamente.

Kagami ve como su sombra se tapa la boca y gira su cabeza a un lado.

-¡Kuroko-Teme prometiste que no te reirías!

-Kagami-kun, no me río por el hecho de que ames a Aomine-kun, me río porqué tu cara me hace mucha gracia. ¿Hay más verdad? ¿Que pasa?

-Ayer estaba en mi apartamento con Tatsuya y Alex. Me desmayé al enterarme que Murasakibara y mi hermano son novios, cuando me desperté fuimos a dar un paseo para que me tocara el aire y escuché una conversación que tenían Aomine y Sakurai-Termina de contar cabizbajo y Kuroko frunce el ceño.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Aomine dijo que está enamorado de ti.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

-Dijo características de la persona que ama. Juega a basket en Seirin, Aomine le sonríe y su nombre o apellido empieza por K.

-Tienes que ser muy idiota Kagami-kun, para creer que hablaba de mi. Podría estar hablando de ti, por ejemplo. Lo mejor es que le digas lo que sientes por él.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Piensa Bakagami. ¿Si no se lo dices tu, quien lo hará? Puedo hacer que coincidais en ocasiones y que esteis juntos más seguido, pero confesarte es algo que solo tu puedes hacer.

Y pasan las horas con Kagami pensando en lo dicho por su sombra, que llega a la conclusión de que Kuroko tiene razón. Antes de que se den cuenta el entrenamiento ha terminado.

-Entrenadora, lo estube hablando con nii, y creo que es mejor que me sigais llamando Kuroko. Los profesores podrían sospechar.

-En ese caso Kuroko-kun, tu y Kagami-kun cerrareis el gimnasio. Tengo cosas que hacer, mañana me devuelves las llaves.

-Sí

Y así solo queda el dúo de luz y sombra en el gimnasio, más especifícamente en los vestuarios.

-Kuroko... Lo he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón. Le confesaré a Aomine mis sentimientos.

-Me siento orgulloso. Mi niñito abandona el nido.

-¡No te rías de mi!

-Ya, ya... Te espero fuera, que estás tardando mucho.-Se oye un "si, ahora salgo" y Tetsuya se pone a esperar a Kagami fuera los vestuarios. La sombra ve una figura que se acerca y que unos segundos después reconoce como Aomine Daiki.

-¿Aomine-kun, que haces aquí? -Le pregunta sorprendido, el otro solo se acerca y pone una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo.

-Tetsu yo... Tengo que hablar contigo y no podía esperar. Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Kagami.-Ve como alza una ceja-Estoy enamorado de Kagami.

-¿Q-QUE? ¿Eso es cierto?-Dice Taiga saliendo del vestuario.

-Yo mejor me voy.-Tetsuya se va dejandolos solos sin saber que decir.

Después de salir de la preparatoria, el peliceleste, va caminando a su casa.

-¿Quieres subir preciosidad?-No hace caso a la pregunta, descartando la posibilidad de que le hablen a él.-Te hablo a ti Tetsuya.-Se gira sorprendido al oír su nombre, sorprendido de ver a Seijuuro.

-¿Sei?

-¿Quien más podría ser?-Sale de la limusina y le coge la mano-¿Subes?

-No soy una chica.-Hace un puchero y Akashi lo besa.

-Lo sé, ahora sube a la limusina antes de que te lo haga aquí mismo.-Le susurra, y le muerde la oreja.

-¡SEI!-Grita sonrojado-No hagas eso aquí.

-Solo porqué me lo pides tu.

Suben a la limusina con dirección al hogar de los Hanamiya y en diez minutos ya estan en la casa. Salen del vehiculo, abren la puerta y van al salón, ven a Makoto y a Teppei con una carta.

-Oh, Tetsuya. Ha llegado una carta para nosotros.-Una vez sentados en el sofá el moreno la lee en voz alta.

 _ **Hanamiya Makoto y Hanamiya Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Bla, bla, bla. Soy Alexandra García, he preparado un campamento para este fin de semana donde perticipan los equipos de baloncesto de las preparatorias: Rakuzan, Seirin, Yosen, Kaijo, Shutoku, Kirisaki Daiichi y Tōō. Para que tengais más buena relación.**_

 _ **Entre tu yo Tetsuya, a veces hay una tensión que da miedo. Os espero. Bye~**_

-¿Quien es Alexandra García, Tetsuya?

-Era la entrenadora de basket de Kagami-kun y Himuro-kun en América. ¿Que pone en esa hoja?

-Hmm. Los detalles del campamento, también dice que mañana irá a Seirin para que le des una respuesta.

Volviendo a Seirin, Aomine y Kagami estan en silencio, sin saber que decir. Hasta que Kagami decide romper dicho silencio.

-¿Estás enamorado mi?

-Kagami...

-Responde.-Ordena gira do la cabeza.

-...Sí.-Susurra viendo al suelo.

-No te he oído.

-Sí. ¡TE AMO KAGAMI TAIGA!

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, me he dado cuenta de que siempre que menciono a Makoto Teppei está con él... Misterios de la vida. Reviews por favor~**_

 _ **Gracias a DiCiely por su review. (Como eres anonim no te puedo de volver el mensaje ~)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8_

-Tetsuya no sabía que ahora eres cupido.-Dice Akashi una vez en la habitación de Kuroko.

-Sei no digas eso, me da vergüenza-Le dice con un sonrojo.

-Te amo-Lo besa.

-Y yo a ti Sei-Corresponde al beso.

-Te amo más Tetsuya.

-No más de lo que te amo yo a ti~

-Mmm... ¿ Sí? ¿Y cuanto me amas?

-Te amo tanto que si cambiaramos el agua de todo el mundo por mi amor, se inundaría el planeta.

-¿Tetsuya como quieres que me resista si eres tan adorable?-Le pregunta con una sonrisa pervertida.

-No te resistas Sei...-Susurra en su oreja y le lame el lóbulo.

-Tu lo has querido mi gatito.-Lo tumba en la cama.

El martes por la tarde casi al final del entrenamiento, Alexandra García irrompe en el gimnasio de Seirin.

-Hello guys. He venido a deciros que vuestro equipo de baloncesto se reunirá el fin de semana con otras preparatorias en un campamento. Riko ya sabe los detalles, aquí teneis unas listas con las personas con las que compartiréis habitación.-Le da las listas a Riko y todos se acercan.-Bye~-Se va después de que Tetsu le diga que irá encantado.

-¡Alto ahí!-Les Grita la entrenadora a los chicos.-Los entrenadores colgaremos las listas el primer día del campamento.

Y otra vez se abren las puertas del gimnasio, peró esta vez es Aomine Daiki el que entra por la puerta.

-Hola Tetsu, hola Taiga.-Saluda al entrar.

-Hola Aomine-kun. No me dijiste que Kagami-kun y tu ahora sois pareja.

-¿QUÉ?-Se oye por todo el lugar.-¿QUE SON QUÉ?-Gritan sorprendidos todos los demás.

-¿Eso es verdad?-Pregunta Riko acercandose a su as.

-S-Sí...

-¡No te escucho BaKagami!

-¡SÍ ENTRENADORA, AOMINE Y YO SOMOS PAREJA!

Mientras el antiguo duo de luz y sombra hablan un poco apartados de los demás.

-¿Oi Tetsu, como lo has sabido?-Le pregunta el peliazul.

-Porqué teniendo en cuenta que lo has llamado por su nombre y la situación en la que os dejé ayer solo podía ser esto. No te veo tan tonto como para proponerle ser amigos con derecho.-Susurra esto último, pero suficiente fuerte como para que Daiki lo oiga.

-No soy tan idiota, además lo amo.

-Lo sé Aomine-kun.

-Me dijo que él iba a confesarme sus sentimientos, que tu lo convenciste. ¿Que le dijiste?

-Que si no te decía sus sentimientos él mismo, no lo haría otra persona.

-¿Lo mismo que a Murasakibara ehh? Pareces el cupido de la kiseki no sedai, solo te falta convencer a Kise de que su capitán Kasamatsu no le pegará si se confiesa y Midorima de que no le pasará nada si deja su lado tsundere para confesarse a Takao.

-Eso me recuerda que tu fuiste quien hizo que Murasakibara se le confesara a Tatsuya.-Dice Kagami entrando en la conversación.

-Si.-Le responde Tetsuya.

-¡Por tu culpa mi hermano tiene como novio a un titan violador!

La sombra rueda los ojos por la sobreprotección de su luz en cuanto a Himuro y Riko se pone a gritar que ha terminado el entrenamiento, van a los vesturios, se cambian y cada uno va a su casa a esperar pacientemente el día del campamento.

La semana pasa rapido y antes de que se den cuenta ya ha llegado el esperado sábado. Los 44 jugadores, los 6 entrenadores, Aida Kategora, Momoi y Alex estan ya en el autobús cada uno con la pareja y los asientos que les han tocado mediante un sorteo.

Por casualidad a Aomine y Tetsu les toca ir juntos, en los asientos delanteros. Hablan amenamente, ríen y se sonrojan sin saber que alguien los observa desde unos asientos más atrás.

-Voy a matarlo-Susurra.

-Akashi, callate. Suficiente tengo con que me haya tocado ir contigo como para que encima empieces a imaginar cosas que no son.

-No me des ordenes Makoto.

-Si no me cayeras bien...

-Y yo no imagino cosas. ¡Claramente el idiota de Daiki está coquetando con MI Tetsuya! ¡Y él no hace nada para evitarlo!-Hanamiya suspira.

Dejando de lado la imaginación del capitán de Rakuzan, lo que de verdad está pasando ahí es muy distinto.

-Tetsu...-Empieza el as de Tōō-Quiero que me ayudes a íntimar con Taiga.

El aludido responde regalandole un Ignite Pass en el estomago.

-Le diré a Kagami-kun que te deje. No creía que fueras así.

-I-Idiota. Es que cualquier cosa que haga Taiga me rechaza.

-Tienes que empezar poco a poco, de vez en cuando le tocas UN POCO el culo, besos con legua, dormir abrazados, dile algunas cosas pervertidas y que vaya gananado confianza. Dejarle claro que no lo vas a obligar a nada que no quiera.

-Pensaba que me golpearías. Sabes mucho del tema Tetsu.-Levanta la ceja izquierda en señal de pregunta.

-La verdad es que Sei y yo lo hicimos antes de cumplir una semana.-Dice sonrojado.

Llegan al campamento y lo primero que hacen es ir a ver que habitación les toca y con quien. Hay seis bungalows, quatro con onze camas en cada habitación. Y los otros dos bungalows son uno para Momoi, Alex, Masako y Riko y otro para Kategora y los entrenadores.

Tetsuya lee la lista en la que hay su nombre.

 **Grupo 3**

 **Hanamiya Makoto**

 **Hanamiya Tetsuya**

 **Kiyoshi Teppei**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **Kazunari Takao**

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Kagami Taiga**

 **Izuki Shun**

 **Kentarō Seto**

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka**

Va a su bungalow y deja sus cosas en la litera con su nombre.

-Hola.

-Hola Kuroko.-Saluda Kagami.-¿Te ha tocado esta litera?

-Si.

-Que cosas, a mi también... ¡ME PIDO LA CAMA DE ARRIBA!

-Eres como un niño Kagami-kun.-Dice Kuroko hechando una risita.

Todo seguido Alex se pone a gritar por un megafono que todos los jugadores salgan fuera de los bungalows y obedecen.

-Bien, antes que nada debo deciros las reglas que hay.

 **Regla 1.**

 **Está prohibído comer en los bungalows.**

 **Regla 2.**

 **Está prohibído salir por la noche.**

 **Regla 3.**

 **Está prohibído ir a un bungalow que no sea el tuyo.**

 _Continuará..._

 _ **¡Holaaaa! Os debo una disculpa, más o menos, el capitulo iba a publicarlo ayer, pero hoy es el cumple de una amiga mía así que es como un regalo para ella, aunque sé que no va a leerlo. Sin nada más que decir a parte de que espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que dejeis reviews con vuestras opiniones por favor~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9_

-Eso es todo. Y recordad que solo estais aquí hasta mañana así que agrupaos con vuestros compañeros de bungalow y sentaos en redonda. -Ordena Alex.

Todo los chicos obedecen y se sientan en circulo y Alex les reparte dos targetas a cada uno de color blanco.

-Teneis que escribir una pregunta que querais hacer para conoceros mejor en cada targeta. Se mezclan las targetas y se ponen cara a bajo. Uno coge una targeta y lee en voz alta lo que hay escrito en ella. Todos de en contestar a la pregunta con la verdad, incluido el que ha escrito la pregunta. Si sabeis la respuesta por otra pregunta no es necesario que se conteste. Y la identidad de quién ha escrito la pregunta permanece en secreto. ¿Lo habeis entendido?

-¡Sí!-Responden los chicos.

-Perfecto. Podeis empezar.-Dicho esto se va con los entrenadores y los ayudantes a charlar en una parte más alejada de donde estan los chicos.

Cada uno hace lo ordenado por Alexandra en su grupo.

-¿Estás enamorado?-Lee en voz alta Tetsuya.-Si.-Responde y mira expectante a su hermano que está a su lado.

-Si.-Dice rojo Makoto.

-¡Me toca a mi!-Dice Teppei con una sonrisa.-Si, lo estoy.

-No.-Dice Kentarō.

-Yo sí~ -Contesta Atsushi, comiendo dulces.

-S-Sí...-Confiesa Kasamatsu sonrojado.

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclama Kazunari.

-Si.-Afirma Taiga mirando disimuladamente a Aomine.

-Claro.-Dice Daiki sonriendo ladinamente.

-El amor aun no ha llegado a este servidor.-Rima Shun.

-No, la verdad.-Dice simplemente Yoshitaka, y coge una targeta-¿La persona que amas está en este grupo?

-No.-Dice Tetsuya.

-Si.-Afirma Makoto, cada vez más rojo.

-¡Si!-Contesta un sonríente Kiyoshi.

-No~ -Dice triste Murasakibara.

-No.-Niega Kasamatsu.

-No, no está aquí.

-Si.-Dicen al unísono Aomine y Kagami, sonrojandose.

Kuroko coge otra targeta y se sonroja al leerla.

-¿Q-Quién es la porsona que a-amas?-Se le cae la targeta y ve que ha cogido dos sin querer.-Oh, esa pregunta aun no toca.-La deja de nuevo sobre el montón.-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-Mira a Kagami.-¿En serio Kagami-kun?

-¿Porqué me miras así?

-Estoy seguro de que esta pregunta es tuya.

-¡Calla y responde Kuroko-Teme!

-El batido de vainilla.

Continuan respondiendo a la pregunta mientras en el grupo uno, formada por: Akashi Seijuro

Midorima Shintarō, Furihata Kouki, Hara Kazuya, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Hyuga Junpei, Tsuchida Satoshi, Reo Mibuchi, Liu Wen, Ōtsubo Taisuke y Susa Yoshinori.

-¿Con quién has tenido relaciones sexuales?-Lee en voz alta Hyuga-¿QUIÉN HA ESCRITO ESTO?-Pregunta rojo de vergüenza.

-C-Capitán... Ehh... Alex di-dijo q-que no d-debíamos saber q-quién ha escrito la p-pregunta...-Dice Furihata temblando.

-En ese caso contesta tu primero.-Dice Midorima todo sonrojado.

-¿Q-Que?

Todos asienten y Kouki no tiene más remedio que contestar.

-Co-Con n-nadie.

El resto del grupo también da una negativa hasta que solo falta Akashi por contestar.

-¿Akashi?-Pregunta Midorima.

-Con MI Tetsuya.-Dice orgulloso con una sonrisa.-Pero eso no son relaciones sexuales, es hacer el amor.

Los demás solo atienden a abrir los ojos como naranjas de la sorpresa.

-¿Con Kuroko?-Pregunta Junpei para comprovar que ha oído bien.

-Exacto.

Hyuga Junpei, Tsuchida Satoshi y Furihata Kouki nunca volverán a ver con la misma cara a su compañero Kuroko Tetsuya.

El grupo 2 está compuesto por: Furuhashi Kojiro, Kise Ryouta, Koganei Shinji, Hayama Kotaro, Himuro Tatsuya, Miyaji Kiyoshi, Wakamatsu Kosuke, Nakamura Shinya, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Nebuya Eikichi y Fukui Kensuke.

-¿Quién es tu pareja?-Koganei coge una targeta y lee en voz alta.-Mitobe y yo no tenemos pareja.

-No tengo.-Dice Kise-Aún.-Añade sonriendo.

-Mitobe dice que si no tenemos pareja no contestemos, para ahorrar tiempo.-Explica és de que Mitobe hiciera unos gestos extraños con las manos y las cejas.

-Yo tengo pareja.-Confiesa Himuro.

-¿Quién es? -Pregunta Fukui, extrañado de no saber que su compañero está en una relación.

-Esa pregunta no está en la targeta.-Se queja.

-¡Dinoslo!-Exclama Kotaro.

-Atsushi-Confiesa Tatsuya.

-¿Murasakibaracchi?-Pregunta sorprendido.

-Si.-Dice medio sonrojado.

-¿Y es muy grande no? Quiero decir... Supongo que Murasakibaracchi es un experto en la cama.

-No voy a responder a eso.

-Tengo hambre.-Dice de la nada Nebuya.

-¡No es momento de comer!-Le grita Miyaji a punto de lanzarle una piña.

Minutos después Alex les ordena dejar el juego y almuerzan, en la tarde les dice que tienen dos horas libres y todos se reunen con sus amigos.

Kiyoshi está buscando a su novio cuando lo ve hablando con Imayoshi, se acerca y pasa un brazo por la cintura de su novio posesivamente, mirando a Imayoshi con una sonrisa y unos ojos amenazantes.

-Makoto, ven conmigo.-Se lo lleva detrás de un bungalow y lo aprisiona contra la pared de esta.

-¿Que haces idiota?-Pregunta el moreno con el ceño funcido.

-No me gusta Imayoshi, ni que te lleves tan bien con él.

-Es mi amigo.

-Lo sé, y yo tu novio-Acerca sus labios a los del otro.

-T-Teppei...-Cierra los ojos.

-Dime Makoto~ -Dice seductoramente.

-Hazlo.

-¿El que?-Pregunta haciendose el desentendido.

-¡Que me beses imbécil!-Dice sonrojado.

Kiyoshi elimina la distancia entre sus labios con un beso tímido. Hanamiya pasa sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y este los suyos por la cintura del primero. El beso se vuelve apasionado después de que Makoto pida permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca del otro, que accede con gusto. Los dos exploran todos los rincones de la boca ajena hasta que se separan por la falta de aire.

El más alto sonríe y lo besa de nuevo manoseando el culo del otro. Makoto se pone de puntillas para corresponder mejor al beso y ahora un gemido en la boca de su novio al sentir como este le aprieta el trasero e intenta colarle sus manos bajo la camiseta.

-Teppei n-no-Susurra sobre sus labios.

-Yo sé que quieres Makoto~ -Le estimula los pezones con una mano.

-Mm... Te odio

-Yo también te amo.-Le dice. Y sonríe al notar como el otro se frota contra él.

De repente oyen dos voces conocidas que cada vez se acerca más y más. Como reacción se quedan estaticos esperando no ser descubiertos.

-Kuroko... Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Que pasa Kagami-kun?

-Yo creo que voy a terminar con Aomine.-Dice entre inseguro y determinado.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Espero que me perdoneis por tardar tanto en publicar este capitulo... He tenido que hacer dos partes porqué me salía muy largo. Y dejad un review dandome vuestra opinión o respondiendo a la pregunta: ¿Quereis lemmon MuraHimu o lemmon AoKaga en el proximo capitulo?**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10_

-Ssh, no hagas ruido.-Susurra Teppei en la oreja de su novio.-Nos van a ver.

-Lo intento. -Dice intentando mantener la respiración.-¡Pero te recuerdo que me estás tocando el culo y el pecho imbécil!-Le grita susurrando.

Volviendo al campamento, un pelirojo de ojos heterocromaticos busca a su precioso novio, al que no encuentra por ninguna parte. Ve a Aomine, que también parece estar buscando algo o alguien y cae en cuenta de que tampoco ha visto a Kagami. Camina hasta el peliazul.

-Daiki.-El susodicho se gira.

-¿Ehh? Ah, hola Akashi.

-¿Has visto a Tetsuya? -El otro niega con la cabeza mientras se toca la nuca con la mano- No lo he visto en un bien rato y por lo que parece tu tampoco encuentras a Taiga. -Deduce. -Si lo ves avisame o dile que lo estoy buscando.

-Si. -Akashi se va y continua buscando a su peliceleste.

Muy cerca de Makoto y Teppei, Tetsuya y Taiga hablan sin sospechar que el par antes mencionado escucha todo lo que dicen.

-Yo creo que voy a terminar con Aomine.-Dice Kagami entre inseguro y determinado.

-Kagami-kun... ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás borracho o tienes fiebre o algo?

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Somos menores de edad! ¡No podemos beber! ¡Y no estoy delirando de fiebre ni nada! Lo digo en serio.

-Tantas hamburguesas te deben haber hecho explotar las pocas neuronas que te quedaban.

-¡KUROKO!

-Está bien. -coge aire- ¿Por qué crees que deberías terminar con Aomine-kun?

-M-Me da vergüenza decirlo.- Kuroko lo mira mal- Aomine me quiere- Susurra.

-Lo sé.

-Me refiero a que me quiere hacer "cosas"

-¿Eres un niño Kagami-kun?- Se burla alzando una ceja.

-¡Que no te rías!

-No es tan extraño que quiera. -Kagami iba a protestar, peró el otro no le deja- Si tu no quieres díselo, cortando con él solo creearás un malentendido.

Tus consejos son tan simples y buenos a la vez. -Susurra y se va pensativo.

Kuroko también se va segundos después haciendo que Makoto y Teppei suspiren aliviados. El castaño sigue estimulando los pezones de su novio y manoseando su culo.

-B-Basta... -Makoto intenta separarlo.

-Sabes que no lo me detendré. -Le dice sonriente.

-¡Que pares imbécil! -Lo empuja, Kiyoshi tambalea un poco más no cae.-Se me han quitado las ganas de hacerlo.

El moreno se arregla la ropa y se va enfadado dejando a un pobre Teppei con un erección, que opta por irse al baño a arrgelar su "problema".

Akashi divisa al peliceleste y en seguida ya se encuentra a su lado, el primero entrelaza su mano derecha con la del otro.

-¿Donde te habías metido?-Le pregunta el pelirojo acariciando la mejilla de la sombra con el pulgar.

-Se podría decir que haciendo de cupido, como dices tu. -Akashi suelta una pequeña carcajada y se pone serio unos segundos después.

-Cambiando de tema, no me cae bien esa tal Alexandra. -Tetsuya alza una ceja en forma de pregunta- Es una fresca.

-A ver... ¿Me puedes explicar por qué?- Pregunta extrañado.

-No me ha dejado sobornarla para que estemos en el mismo bungalow.

-Eres un caso- Susurra Tetsuya para darse un corto pero casto beso a su novio. -Te amo Sei.

-Lo sé, y yo también te amo. Y además tiene el morro de mirarme mientras nos decía las dos últimas normas.

-Nunca vas a cambiar. -Susurra.

-Así me amas. -El otro suelta una risita y asiente.

-Así te amo.

Seijuro abraza a Tetsuya por la cintura con el brazo que tiene libre y lo tumba en el cesped, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El primero se tumba abrazando al otro. Un rato después ven a Makoto siendo perseguido por el castaño que tiene como novio.

-Makoto dilo otra vez~

-¡Que no! -Les oyen gritar.

-Solo una vez más por hoy. -El castaño alcanza al moreno y lo coge de la mano y para la sorpresa del primero, Makoto entrelaza sus dedos con los del otro.

-Después, imbécil. No me hagas volvertelo a repetir, te lo diré por la noche. -Ordena Hanamiya poniendo punto final al asunto y sacandole a Kiyoshi una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los pierden de vista y Akashi mira a su novio.

-Cuesta creer que seais hermanos, no os pareceis en nada. -El peliceleste se echa a reír y e otro lo mira sin comprender el porqué.

Al rato ven a Aomine que se planta delante de ellos.

-Tetsu, Akashi...

-Por ahí. -Kuroko señala una dirección.

-¿Eh?

-Que Kagami-kun está por ahí- Dice sin dejar de señalar.

Aomine le agredece y empieza a correr en la dirección indicada por su ex sombra.

Himuro está sentado sobre el regazo de Murasakibara, con una bolsa de chuches en la mano. Le va dando los dulces y las gominolas en la boca. Himuro ve a su "hermano" y detiene su mano a medio camino de dejar una gominola en la boca de Atsushi, este estira su cuello y coge la gominola con la boca de los dedos de Tatsuya. El pelimorado mastica y se traga el dulce.

-¿Muro-chin? ¿Porqué te detienes? -Himuro señala al pelirojo que se dirige hacia ellos.

Kagami llega a su lado y se sienta en el suelo, se rasca la nuca con la mano izquierda y les sonríe medio avergonzado. Inmediatamente Murasakibara abraza a Himuro por la cintura de forma posesiva y con mirada celosa. El moreno se da cuenta y le da un beso a su novio.

-No estés a la defensiva Atsushi, a Taiga le gusta ser el de abajo.

Kagami traga duro, se pone todo rojo y mira mal a su "hermano".

-¡Tatsuya!

-No he dicho nada que no sea verdad.

-¿Al hermano de Muro-chin le gusta que se la metan? -Se burla.

-¡No te rías de mi Murasakibara! ¡Dile algo!-Mira a su hermano.

-No digas eso Atsushi, aunque sea verdad. No has de avergonzarte es muy placentero.

A Kagami se le su en los colores a la cabeza solo de pensar que Tatsuya ha hecho eso con el pelimorado. Recuerda la razón de haber ido con su hermano y mira a Murasakibara para decirle que se vaya, peró este lo inuye y gira la cabeza.

-No me iré, lo que hayas de decir dilo frente de mi.

-No sé como decirle a Aomine que no quiero hacerlo con él sin herir sus sentimientos.- Suelta de golpe.

-Antes que nada... ¿Cuales son las razones por las que no quieres hacerlo con él?

-No me siento preparado, nunca lo he hecho antes y supongo que él tiene mucha experiencia. No quiero hacerlo mal, además él le prefiere los pechos grandes y yo no tengo pechos. ¡Soy un hombre!

-¿De verdad piensas eso? -Pregunta Aomine saliendo de quien sabe donde y va al lado de Kagami.

-A-Aomine... Si. -Desvía la mirada.

-Idiota, yo aun soy virgen. -Confiesa sonrojado- Y te prefiero a ti antes que a nada. -Lo abraza- Sé perfectamente que eres un hombre y es así como te amo. No pienses en tonterías como las que hac dicho.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunta muerto de vergüenza.

-Te estaba buscando y Tetsu me dijo que habías venido hacia aquí.

-No sé si he de molestarme con él o agradecerle.

-Es evidente que agradecerle. -Dice Himuro sonriendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega la noche, una vez han cenado cada uno va su bungalow. Tetsuya iba a entrar a su bungalow cuando una mano lo coge de la muñeca.

-Buenas noches mi Tetsuya.

-Buenas noches Seijuro. -Akashi tira del otro hasta que queda a su lado y le Susurra en la oreja.

-Está noche puede que no, peró mañana te haré ver el cielo Tetsuya. -Lo besa. - Ya nos escaparemos un rato. Adiós.

-Adiós. -Sonríe con un love sonrojo que Akashi no puede apreciar por qué ya no hay luz solar. Se separan y cada uno va al bungalow correspondiente.

En el bungalow de Tetsuya, una vez todos dentro, van a la cama más no se duermen en seguida. Después de charlar un rato uno a uno van cayendo en un profundo sueño, menos Kiyoshi y Hanamiya, el primero porqué tiene algo en mente y espera a que todos los demás se duerman y el segundo porqué le viene el sueño. Kiyoshi baja de su cama y se cuela en la de Makoto.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _¡No estaba muerta! Aun que lo pareciera, solo que he vuelto al instituto y bueno ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como en verano. Espero me disculpeis. Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, como recompensa. Respecto al lemmon que os dije en el último cap, no va a haber porqué no recicbí ningún review, peró si habrá lemmon KiyoHana, alguien que me comentó en un review anterior si haría más hard KiyoHana: Pues sí va a haber n.n_**

 ** _Bye~_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11_

En el bungalow de Tetsuya, una vez todos dentro, van a la cama más no se duermen en seguida. Después de charlar un rato uno a uno van cayendo en un profundo sueño, menos Kiyoshi y Hanamiya, el primero porqué tiene algo en mente y espera a que todos los demás se duerman y el segundo porqué no le viene el sueño. Kiyoshi baja de su cama y se cuela en la de Hanamiya.

-Hey, Ma-ko-to. -Susurra en el oído de este.

El moreno se remueve un poco y abre los ojos.

-Por si no lo has notado estoy intentando dormir.

-Lo he notado, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Le ves algun tipo de logica a lo que acabas de decir?

-Claro que si, no puedes dormir. -Makoto alza una ceja a modo de pregunta.- Ya es de noche y todos duermen profundamente...

-¿Y?

Como respuesta Kiyoshi se pega más a Makoto, haciendo que este note la erección del más alto.

-¡Eres un pervertido! -Exclama en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

Kiyoshi abraza a su novio y le besa la mejilla. Como reacción Hanamiya se sonroja y desvía la mirada. El castaño mira fijamente a Makoto y lo besa profundamente, adentra su lengua en la cabidad bucal del otro, sorprendentemente Makoto toma la iniciativa y hace que su lengua y la de Teppei empiecen a juguetear.

-Mm... -El moreno cierra los ojos y se deja llevar.

Makoto pone sus manos en el pecho de Teppei, Teppei pone las suyas en las caderas de Makoto y las acaricia suavemente. Kiyoshi pone a Hanamiya más o menos a su altura y le besa el cuello diversas veces, dejando también algun que otro chupetón que más tarde harían que Makoto se molestara, pero eso ya vendría.

-Aah.. -Makoto gime bajito.

El castaño sonríe y ataca la boca del más bajo. Empieza a subirle la camiseta pero sin quitarsela del todo y le pellizca los pezones, haciendo que Makoto suelte un quejido y poco después los pezones se le endurezcan. Teppei le desabrocha el pantalon y se lo baja un poco.

-T-Teppei..

-Makoto... -Le besa la mejilla.- Te llevaré al cielo.

Kiyoshi pone a Makoto de espaldas a él y se baja los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-¿No crees que he esperado suficiente? -Susurra Kiyoshi sensualmente en el oído del moreno.

Kiyoshi abraza a Makoto por la espalda y dirige dos de sus dedos a los labios de este. Makoto los lame timidamente y poco después se los pone en la boca para dejarlos llenos de saliva.

-Mm... -Teppei lleva sus dedos a la entrada de Makoto y la roza haciendo que este suelte un par de gemidos.

-¿Estás preparado Makoto? -Dice empezando a introduir su dedo índice dentro del moreno.

-S-Si ah.. T-Teppei -Kiyoshi introduce el primer dedo del todo y el segundo poco después haciendo el movimiento de las tijeras.

Seguidamente el castaño empieza a fingir embestidas con sus dos dedos dilatando la entrada del otro. Sin previo aviso saca sus dedos e introduce su miembro tratando de no hacer daño a Makoto. Pone una mano sobre la boca de este para que no se oigan sus gemidos ya que no podían olbidar que estaban en la habitación con todos los demás durmiendo.

-Aah.. -Gime cuando entra en Makoto.

Hanamiya, una vez acostumbrado al miembro de Teppei en su interior, empieza a mover sus caderas para indicarle que se puede mover también. Al notarlo el más grande mueve sus caderas a la misma velocidad que las caderas de su novio, segundos después aumenta la velocidad.

-Ngh.. - Gime el castaño. Sin esperar mucho Teppei toca el punto de Makoto provocando que este suelte un gran y fuerte gemido. Dirige su mano al miembro del moreno y empieza a masturbarlo mientras sigue dandole en su punto.

Mmng.. -Kiyoshi nota como su mano empieza a humedecerse con el líquido preseminal de Makoto y mueve más rapido tanto sus caderas como su mano.

-V-Voy a.. -Kiyoshi avisa a Makoto de su imminents orgasmo.

-Yo t-también. -Los dos se corren a la vez y se quedan respirando agitadamente, Kiyoshi sale de Hanamiya y los dos se van al baño.

Entran en el baño, Kiyoshi se hace una ducha ràpida de cuerpo y Hanamiya hace lo mismo después de él. Se cambian y vuelven los dos a la cama de Makoto, Teppei abraza a este.

-Te amo. -Le dice Makoto a Teppei, sonrojado.

-Gracias, yo a ti también. -Le da un beso corto. -Perdón por perseguirte antes, es que no sueles decirme que me amas y quería oír como lo decías.

-Lo sé. -Desvía la mirada.

-Buenas noches Makoto. -le da un beso corto y se va a su litera.

-Buenas noches Teppei.

Los dos cierran los ojos y se duermen en seguida. La mañana siguiente todos ya tienen hechas las maletas, después de desayunar llega el autobus y vuelven a Tokyo, una vez allí cada uno se va a sus casas.

Makoto y Tetsuya vuelven juntos a su casa, abren la puerta y ven que hay una carta en el suelo. El moreno la coge, se sientan en el sofá del salón y abre la carta.

-Queridos Tetsu y Mako, volveremos a casa el proximo fin de semana. Por suerte hemos acabado rapido el trabajo y estaremos aquí el viernes que viene en vez del viernes de aquí dos semanas. Os amamos con todo nuestro corazón, mamá y papá. -Lee Makoto en voz alta y deja la carta sobre la mesa.

Nigou ladra moviendo la cola en señal de felicidad, se sube sobre el regazo del peliceleste y le lame la mejilla a este.

-¿Estás contento Nigou? Yo también. -Sonríe levemente.

Pasan las horas rapidamente y antes de que se d'en cuenta ya es de noche, Tetsu recibe una llamada de Seijuuro y contesta sin pensarselo dos veces.

-¿Sei?

 _-Hola Tetsuya._

-¿Por qué la llamada?

 _-¿No puedo llamar a mi novio porqué me apetece oír su voz?_

-Si puedes, solo no me lo esperaba.

 _-Mejor, así te tomo por sorpresa. ¿Estas cerca de un balcón o un ventanal?_

-Si, del balcón del salón.

 _-Perfecto, sal al balcón y mira arriba._

Kuroko obedece y sale al balcón, mira el cielo y ve que hay una tormenta de estrellas fugaces.

-Es.. precioso. -Susurra asombrado.

 _-Te dije que hoy te haría ver el cielo, Tetsuya._

 _Continuará..._

 _ **Gracias por leer. Aquí teneis el lemon KiyoHana. Es la primera vez más o menos que escribo un lemon, así que espero haberlo hecho bien ^^**_

 _ **Adéu siau~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12_

Kuroko obedece y sale al balcón, mira el cielo y ve que hay una tormenta de estrellas fugaces.

-Es.. precioso. -Susurra asombrado.

-Te dije que hoy te haría ver el cielo, Tetsuya.

-No tengo palabras Sei.

-No pasa nada, hasta pronto Tetsuya.

-Adiós Sei.

Después de eso Akashi colgó el mobil, Tetsu dejó su mobil en la mesa y se fué a cenar con su hermano. Cuando terminaron se desearon buenas noches y fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente los hermanos Hanamiya se despertaron desayunaron y fueron a sus respectivos institutos. Para el peliceleste del lunes al jueves fueron rutina.

Primero se despertaba, desayunaba en compañia de Makoto y se iba a Seirin. Entraba en clase, se sentaba en su sitio y molestaba a Kagami, lo que provocaba que este se exaltara o gritara y que le echaran de el aula o que le llamaran la atención. Después llegaba la hora del patio y se iban a la azotea, Kagami se quejaba por lo ocurrido en clase y comían. Volvían a clase y la sombra se pasaba el resto de las clases mirando por la ventana y tomando apuntes. Se terminaban las horas de clase, recogía las cosas y se iba al gimnasio con Kagami, entraban en los vestuarios y se cambiaban. Riko les decía el entrenamiento y ellos empezaban a dar vueltas alrededor del gimnasio. Terminaban el entrenamiento, iban a los vestuarios a ducharse y cambiarse y una vez listos Tetsuya iba con Taiga a Maji Burger. Se sentaban en la mesa de siempre y pedían lo mismo de siempre: Kagami unas veinte hamburguesas y el peliceleste un batido de vainilla. Cuando terminaban de comer pagaban y cada uno se iba a su casa.

Llega el viernes por la tarde en el entrenamiento y Kagami se fija en que su sombra parece más contento de lo normal.

-Oye Kuroko. -Le llama mientras corren.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien? Te veo.. Contento.

-No es como si normalmente estuviera enfadado Kagami-kun.

-¡N-No me refiero a eso! Es normalmente es imposible descifrar lo que sientes, pero hoy es bastante fácil.

-¡Kagami, Kuroko! ¡No es hora de charlar mientras tomais té! ¡Corred! ¡A este ritmo os adelantarían unas tortugas! -Les grita Riko.

-¡Perdón entrenadora! -Se disculpa Kagami corriendo más rapido.

Diez vueltas de Kagami y cuatro de Kuroko después paran de correr y entran todos al gimnasio.

-A ver Kagami-kun y Kuroko-kun. ¿De que hablabais que era tan importante y no podía esperar?

-Solo le comenté a Kuroko que hoy es más facil descifrar sus emociones. Desu.. -Explica Kagami.

-Oh ¿Es así? -Pregunta Riko y los demás asienten dandole la razón a Kagami.

-Hoy mis padres vuelven de un viaje de negocios, por eso estoy contento.

Kagami sonríe y le revuelve el pelo a Kuroko.

-Eso tiene más sentido. -Kagami pone su mano en su barbilla y piensa un poco- ¿Y tu abuela no vivía contigo también?

-Así es, pero ganó un viaje en un concurso del super y ahora mismo está en Hawaii. Volverá la semana entrante.

-¡Suficiente chachara, a correr otra vez! -Les grita Riko.

Los chicos suspiran y vuelven a hacer vueltas al rededor del gimnasio. Termina el entrenamiento y los chicos se van a los vestuarios a ducharse y cambiarse.

-Oye Tetsu. -Kiyoshi pone su mano sobre el hombro de Kuroko después de que ambos acabaran de vestirse-¿Puedo venir contigo? Quiero darle una sorpresa a Makoto. -Kuroko asiente.

-Claro que si Kiyo-nii. -Los dos cogen sus cosas y se van camino a casa de los Hanamiya.

Minutos después llegan a la casa, el peliceleste abre la puerta, entran y van al salón.

-Tetsu. -Los dos jugadores de Seirin ven a Seijuro sentado en el sofá con Makoto al lado y a los padres de Makoto y Tetsuya de pié mirandoles seriamente.

-¿Nos podeis explicar esto? -Pregunta el padre de los Hanamiya mirando a sus dos hijos.

-Papá, mamá -Mira a Akashi, este se levanta y se pone al lado de la sombra. -Él es mi novio: Akashi Seijuro.

-Lo sabemos. -Dice la madre, Tetsu alza una ceja. -Vereis, antes de que llegarais..

FLASH BACK

Los señores Hanamiya entran a su casa y se sorprenden al ver a un atractivo pelirojo sentado en su sofá.

-Oye Akashi, hoy llegan mi padre y mi madre. Deberías irte. -Makoto le da una taza con té al pelirojo y se sienta al lado de este. -Makoto se da cuenta de la presencia de sus padres. -Papá, mamá. -Estos se acercan a ellos.

-Hijo.. ¿Quien es este joven?

-Akashi Seijuro, soy el novio de Tetsuya. -Se presenta él mismo. -Perdón por la intrusión, no estaba informado de su llegada.

-Encantada Akashi -La madre de Kuroko sonríe- Yo soy Hanamiya Mei y este es mi esposo Hanamiya Kazuo.

Oyen la puerta abrirse y Kazuo y Mei miran a su hijo seriamente cuando le ven entrar.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias un novio tan encantador? -Pregunta Kazuo. Cuando el peliceleste iba a contestar, Mei repara en la presencia del castaño jugador de Seirin.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Me llamo Kiyoshi Teppei y soy el novio de Makoto.

-Cariño, nuestros hijos se van del nido. -Le Dice Kazuo a Mei, esta asiente con fingido resignamiento y ambos ríen un poco.

-¿Por qué no os querais a cenar? Así nos conoceremos mejor. -Akashi y Kiyoshi asienten, Mei se levanta- Iré a preparar la cena para todos.

Mientras la madre de Makoto y Tetsuya está haciendo la cena, estos dos, su padre, Seijuro y Teppei mantienen una amena conversación sentados en el sofá.

-¡Chicos la cena está lista! -Exclama Mei desde la cocina unos veinte minutos después dandole de comer a Nigou.

Se levantan del sofá y van a la cocina, se sientan y empiezan a cenar.

Mientras en los dormitorios de Yosen, un gigante pelimorado amante de los dulces y un moreno de piel blanquecina con un lunar bajo uno de sus ojos se besan apasionadamente.

-Muro-chin sabe muy bien.. Quiero comerme a Muro-chin. -Himuro se sonroja levemente y asiente.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews ^o^_**

 ** _Adéu siau~_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Capitulo 13_

En los dormitorios de Yosen, un gigante pelimorado amante de los dulces y un moreno de piel blanquecina con un lunar bajo uno de sus ojos se besan apasionadamente.

-Muro-chin sabe muy bien.. Quiero comerme a Muro-chin. -Himuro se sonroja levemente y asiente.

-A-Atsushi.. -Este recuesta a Himuro en la cama, se pone sobre él y le da un beso corto. Murasakibara le quita lentamente la camiseta a su novio mientras le acaricia el torso, deja la camiseta en el suelo y se dispone a atender los pezones de Himuro. -Aah..mm..

Himuro mueve ligeramente su rodilla rozandola, sin querer, con la entrepierna del pelimorado. Este suelta un gemido en voz baja y su miembro se pone más erecto de lo que ya estaba, Himuro se sonroja al notarlo y Murasakibara empieza a repartir pequeños besitos por el cuello del moreno y también un par de chupetones.

-N-No Atsushi.. M-Marcas no ahh.. Alguien mm.. podria verlas..

-Mío, así sabrán que Muro-chin es mío.

Tatsuya se sonroja un poco por lo dicho por su novio. -E-Esta bien. -Desvía la mirada y le da un beso corto al otro -Llamame por mi nombre. -Atsushi sonríe ladino y le da un beso corto.

-Tatsuya -Murasakibara desabrocha el pantalon de Himuro con los dientes y seguidamente se lo quita con las manos y los deja tirado por el suelo. -Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti Atsushi. -Himuro se incorpora, pone las manos sobre del pantalon de Murasakibara en la parte de la cremallera, le baja los pantalones y se los quita junto a los boxers, dejando las dos piezas de ropa en el suelo junto a sus propios pantalones, que le habia quitado el pelimorado anteriormente.

Himuro se pone a la altura del miembro de Murasakibara, lo sostiene entre sus manos y le da un beso en la punta, seguido de unas cuantas lamidas por toda la extensión del miembro que le arrancan un gran y fuerte gemido al otro.

Murasakibara separa a Himuro de él y niega con la cabeza. Acto seguido el moreno le mira confundido y pensando que quizás ha hecho algo mal. El pelimorado coge a Himuro, le recuesta en la cama y le susurra.

-No puedo aguantar más Tatsuya, si tengo que correrme, lo haré dentro de ti. -Le besa la frente y le da un beso en la comisura del labio. -Ponte en cuatro -Himuro asiente, se incorpora y se pone a cuatro patas como le ha pedido el más alto.

Murasakibara pone tres de sus dedos sobre los labios de Himuro.

-Lamelos. -El moreno coge la mano de Murasakibara por la muñeca y se mete los tres dedos en la boca, los lame y los chupa hasta dejarlos bien llenos de saliba. El más alto saca sus dedos de la boca de Himuro haciendo que este suelte su mano y con la otra mano le baja la ropa interior.

Atsushi roza uno de sus dedos con la rosada entrada del más bajo, este suelta un sensual gemido en voz baja y hace un puño con sus manos sujetando las sabanas. Lentamente, introduce el primer dedo en el agujero de Himuro y lo mueve para que este se acostumbre, poco después mete el segundo y el tercer dedo.

-Te necesito Atsushi... Aah..

El susodicho saca los dedos del interior del más bajo e introduce su miembro poco a poco, pone sus manos en las caderas de Tatsuya y se mueve un poco cuando este susurra un: "Puedes moverte". Himuro también empieza a mover las caderas y en nada Murasakibara ya le esta embistiendo dura y fuertemente.

-¡Ah! ¡Atsushi! ¡Más! -Murasakibara acaricia las caderas de Himuro sin dejar de embestirle.

-Ngh.. -El miembro erecto del más bajo es rodeado por una de las manos del pelimorado que aprieta y acaricia el glande de este lenta y tortuosamente. -¿Te gusta? -Pregunta Murasakibara con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-¡Si! ¡Hazlo más rapido! -El miembro viril de Himuro se pone aun más erecto cuando Murasakibara le masturba con más rapidez.

-Tu amiguito está muy animado~ -Murasakibara le embiste más profundo hasta que toca el punto de Himuro. Este empieza a solar unos gemidos más fuertes y llenos de deseo.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Atsushi! -El líquida preseminal empieza a salir del miembro de Himuro- ¡A-Ah! ¡No puedo aguantar! M-Me correré...

-Hazlo ngh...-Murasakibara mueve sus caderas más rapido y segundos después los dos se corren a la vez.

Murasakibara sale del interior de Himuro, ambos se tumban en la cama abrazandose, el moreno se acurruca y apoya su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

-Buenas noches Atsushi -Himuro cierra los ojos.

-Buenas no has Muro-chin -Murasakibara le besa la frente y también cierra los ojos, los dos caen en los brazos de Morfeo poco después.

Otra vez en la casa de Tetsuya y Makoto, Seijuro y Teppei miran sorprendidos a sus respectivos novios y a los padres de estos.

-Oye Akashi… –Murmura el castaño- ¿No te parece familiar el comportamiento de Kazuo-san y Mei-san?

-Ahora que lo dices, si que me recuerda a alguien, pero no sabría decirte a quien. –Dice Akashi poniendo una mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar mientras observa a los padres de su novio.

-¿De que habláis Seijuro-kun, Teppei-kun? –Pregunta la madre de Makoto y Tetsuya.

-Oh, nada Mei-san, tan solo le comentaba a Kiyoshi lo buen que estaba la cena. Déjeme felicitarla.

La señora sonrió levemente y con un pequeño sonrojo por el halago.

-No es para tanto, estoy segura de que tu chef debe cocinar mil veces mejor que yo Seijuro-kun.

-Al contrario, el cocinero de mi casa debería envidiarla a usted por los deliciosos platos que sabe preparar.

Mei se retira alegando tener que lavar los platos y Tetsuya se acerca a su pelirrojo novio.

-Que manera tan descarada de hacerle la pelota a mi madre, Sei.

-¿Hacerle la pelota? Le he dicho la verdad. –El peliceleste le mira sin acabar de creerlo del todo pero desiste y susurra en el oído de Akashi.

-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Si insistes. –Akashi sonríe levemente y le planta un pequeño beso en los labios a la sombra.

Por otro lado, Makoto y Teppei están sentados en el orto sofá también conversando.

-Makoto. ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche yo también? –Pregunta Teppei con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

-C-Claro, pero solo porque sería fastidioso que Akashi estuviera aquí y yo no tuviera con qué distraerme.

-Gracias. –Kiyoshi le acaricia una mejilla a Hanamiya y le da un beso corto corriendo el riesgo de que este le propine un codazo, cosa que por suerte no pasó.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _¡Feliz año nuevo! Si, he tardado muuuucho en actualizar y por eso: ¡Lo siento muuuuuuuuuuucho! El capitulo estaba listo desde hace días pero me quedé sin internet y no podía hacer nada. Bueno, ahora ya tengo wi-fi otra vez así que todo el mundo feliz :3 Gracias a tod s l s que seguís mi fic y me dejais reviews, realmente me animais a seguir._**

 ** _Adéu siau!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Capitulo 14_

-Seijuro. –Es lo primero que oye cuando entra en su mansión. La voz de su padre, fuerte y segura, como de costumbre.

-Papá. –Akashi le da su abrigo al mayordomo y camina hasta su padre.

De repente se oyen unos pasos acompañados de tres voces.

-¿Este es tu hijo, Masaomi? –Pregunta una de las voces dejando ver a dos mujeres y un hombre.

Akashi mira de reojo a su padre y le extiende la mano al hombre. Este le da la mano y sonríen levemente.

-Akashi Seijuro.

-Kuroko Akira. –¿Acababa de decir Kuroko? Akashi le analiza con la mirada, pelo celeste, aunque más oscuro que el de su Tetsuya, estatura media y ojos azules. ¿Edad? Unos sesenta o setenta años.

-El señor Kuroko me ha llamado y me ha contado algo interesante. –Dice el padre de Akashi poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Oh, sí. Sin duda es él. –Dice una de las mujeres, la más joven recordando la foto que había visto en el cuarto de Tetsuya. Las dos mujeres se miran. Ambas pelicelestes, y ojos azul claro. La que acaba de hablar también de estatura media, la que permanece en silencio es más bajita, pero sin duda alguna son madre e hija.

-No me habías contado que sales con el nieto de Kuroko Akira, uno de los empresarios más importantes del sud de Japón.

En ese momento los tres Kuroko esperaban distintas reacciones por parte de Seijuro: miedo, negación, sorpresa, que se quedara en shock, hasta que se hiciese el tonto. Realmente no esperaban que el chico se plantara delante de ellos y les mirara con gran determinación.

-Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuro, sería un honor para mí que aceptasen nuestra relación y nos dieran su bendición.

Un silencio ¿Incomodo? Invade la sala hasta que Kuroko Akira habla.

-Has educado bien a tu hijo, Masaomi.

"Otra vez" piensa Akashi "Este comportamiento me resulta familiar".

-Pues claro que acepto su relación, faltaría más.

-Ha sido un honor conocer al chico que le ha robado el corazón y seguramente algo más –Susurra esto último- a nuestro Tetsuya -Dice la señora Kuroko- Encantada, soy Kuroko Megumi y ella es mi hija –señala a la mujer más joven- Kuroko Yukiko.

-Ahora que ya nos conocemos me gustaría hablar de negocios. -Dice Akira. Masaomi asiente y todos entran a una de las salas de reuniones menos Yukiko, que se queda fuera unos segundos haciendo una llamada.

-Mei-nee ¿Donde estais?. -Fue lo que dijo la joven para colgar cuando al otro lado respondieron con un "Llegamos en diez minutos".

Yukiko entró en la sala y todos se sentaron en las sillas. Tras unos segundos de silencio Akira siguió hablando.

-Verás Seijuro-kun, conozco a tu padre desde que era un enano y hace seis meses decidimos que nuestras empresas empezaran a colaborar.

-Queriamos unir las empresas, pero no os queriamos obligar a nada ni a ti ni a Tetsuya-kun. -Añade Masaomi.

Hubo un silencio mientras Seijuro procesaba la información.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora que sabemos que sois novios podemos arreglar vuestro compromiso sin problemas. -Volvió a hablar Akashi Masaomi.

-¿Compromiso? -Preguntó para asegurada de que había oído bien.

-Después de enterarnos de que sois pareja, contratamos a un detective para que nos informara de como llevais vuestra relación y después de que un equipo de psicologos analizara los informes que nos dió el detective nos dieron su visto bueno para llevar adelante el compromiso.-Esta vez habló Akira.

-En otras palabras, nos espiasteis a Tetsuya y a mi para comprovar que nuestra relación no sea superficial y podernos casar para unir nuestras empresas. -Habló Seijuro.

-Exacto. -Sonrió Kuroko Megumi.

-¿Tetsuya sabe esto?

Los cuatro adultos intercambiaron miradas y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Yukiko empezó a hablar.

-No lo sabe, en teoria ibamos a deciroslo aqui y ahora a los dos, pero Tetsuya estaba ocupado.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, Seijuro miró extrañado a su padre, pues no recordaba ninguna visita para el día de hoy. Se dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de Masaomi.

-Estaba. -Dijo el señor Akashi, se oyeron unos pasos y poco después se abrió la puerta dejando paso a Tetsuya, Makoto y a los padres de estos.

Seijuro se acercó a su novio y le dió la mano.

-Mamá me lo ha contado de camino hacia aquí. -La madre de Kuroko asintó.

-Tengo una duda. -Dijo Seijuro, los demás le miraron esperando a que este expresara su pregunta. -¿Por qué es Tetsuya el heredero si no es hijo de Akira-san y tampoco es el hijo mayor de Mei-san?

-Bueno, yo todavía puedo llevar la empresa así que no había necesidad de que se ocupara alguna de mis hijas y además Tetsuya desde pequeño ha estado ayudandome e interesandose por la empresa por lo que hablé con él y estuvo de acuerdo en ser el heredero. -Habló Akira mirando a Tetsuya.

Seijuro rodeó la cintura de Tetsuya con un brazo, y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Nunca me dijiste algo como eso Tetsuya.

-Nunca preguntaste -El jugador fantasma se encogió de hombros y Masaomi dió unas palmadas para captar la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bien, ahora que ya conoceis los detalles... -se quedó en silencio unos breves segundos y empezó a escuchar se un ruido procedents de fuera. Masaomi suspiró- La empresa Akashi y la empresa Kuroko son muy importantes en Japón y eso conlleva ventajas e inconvenientes -Los ruidos del exterior se hirieron más fuertes -Y una parte de los inconvenientes son la prensa, las noticias y las camaras. Todos los ojos estaran puestos en vosotros.

Seijuro y Tetsuya se miraron y asientieron.

-Nosotros sabemos que podeis manejar bien ambas empresas y que hareis un trabajo excelente, pero el resto del mundo no lo sabe, por lo que tendres que esforzaros mucho y soportar la presión. -Añadió Kuroko Akira.

-Por cualquier cosa sabeis que podeis contar con nosotros -Habló Makoto por primera vez revolviendole el pelo a su hermano.

Después de terminar de arreglar algun otro asunto y todos se dirigieron a la entrada.

-Ahora habrá muchos periodistas con camaras, no hagas malas caras, tan buen punto salgais daos la mano, el señor Akira y yo daremos los detalles mas tarde.

Tetsuya y Seijuro suspiraron y asientieron, abrieron la puerta y salieron, todos los periodistas dirigieron sus miradas y sus camaras hacia ellos. Ambos se dieron la mano como les acabaran de decir y se sonrieron levemente para que después todos los Kuroko se despidieran y se retiraran en su limusina y los Akashi volvieran a entrar a su casa.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **¡Lo siento muuuuuuchoooooo! Creo que han sido casi tres meses sin actualizar el fic y os mereceis una disculpa. Entre el trabajo del instituto, que cogí la gripe y que me estaba replanteando el rumbo del fic no he tenido tiempo para subir el capitulo antes.**_

 _ **En fin, muchas has gracias por leer y por los reviews que me dejais que siempre me animan a seguir. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Y por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando, no, no voy a abandonar este fic, pienso terminarlo.**_

 _ **Adéu siau~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Aquí teneis el capitulo 15~**_

 _ **Pero antes de nada... ¿Alguien Lee las notas finales?**_

 _Capitulo 15_

No era como si los Kuroko y los Akashi pensaran que el hecho de que unieran sus empresas a traves del matrimonio de sus herederos no fuera a causar ningun tipo de conseqüencia, repercusión o sorpresa, pero consideraban que esto era demasiado.

¡La notícia había sido portada en casi todos los diarios (tanto en los de papel como en los digitales) del país! ¿Por qué nadie hablaba de otras cosas más importantes? Porque estaba seguro de que algo más tenía que estar pasando en el planeta, pero claro... ¡Nadie lo sabía porque todos estaban ocupados cotilleando sobre el compromiso de Akashi Seijuro y Kuroko Tetsuya!

Lunes por la mañana Akashi Seijuro se despertó, bajó al comedor a desayunar con su padre, fue al baño a ducharse, se puso el uniforme de Rakuzan, salió del baño, se despidió de su padre y de las sirvientas y salió de la mansión. El chofer, un hombre mayor de cabellos grises, ojos marrones, delgado y esbelto de un metro ochenta le abrió la puerta de la limusina.

-Buenos días Seijuro-sama -Akashi se inclinó levemente y entró en el vehiculo, el chofer cerró la puerta, entró en el coche, lo encendió y se fueron camino a Rakuzan. Unos diez minutos después llegaron a su destino, Rakuzan, el chofer bajo de la limusina y le abrió la puerta a Akashi, este bajó del coche y entró a la preparatoria mientras el chofer volvía a cerrar la puerta, se subía en el asiento del piloto y se iba.

Akashi veía como todos los alumnos que le miraban sin tratar de disimularlo mientras cuchicheaban y susurraban quien sabe qué unos a otros, no le dió importancia ya que por su apellido, su riqueza y su perfección a la hora de hacer lo que sea estaba acostumbrado a que eso pasase, pero esta vez era distinto. Era más... No encontraba la palabra... Era más... No importa, era distinto.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases y Akashi se dirigió a su clase, de camino, escuchó una conversación de dos chicas de otra clase.

-Mira Yoko, es él... -La más alta de las chicas señaló disimuladamente al pelirojo.

A la tal Yoko se le iluminaron los ojos después de ponerse roja.

-Es guapo... ¿Crees que Akashi-san es el seme o el uke?

Akashi levantó ambas cejas al oír esa pregunta y se quedó escucha do disimuladamente.

-No es muy alto, pero si muy autoritario... Podria ser un uke tsundere o un seme sadico ¿No crees?

Akashi frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Él? ¿El uke? ¿Y lo acabaran de llamar tsundere? ¿Quien se creían que eran esas dos plebeyas?

-Mm... Todo depende de como sea Kuroko-san, el heredero de las empresas Kuroko, por alguna extraña razón casi no se nota su presencia en las fotografias. -Dijo extrañada la otra chica -En parte debe ser por la gran presencia de Akashi-san.

Akashi cambió su cara a una más tranquila y se acercó a las chicas como si nada.

-Tetsuya tendrá poca presencia, pero mis ojos solo pueden verle a él. Y dejad que os deje claro, yo soy el seme y sí, puede que sea un poco sádico. -Sonrió encantadoramente.

Akashi siguió su camino hasta llegar a su clase, donde estaba seguro de que todo el mundo le ahogaría a preguntas.

Mientras tanto, el fantasma de Seirin se enfrentaba a una situación parecida. Con tan solo poner un pie en la institución todos se giraron para observarle y empezar a cuchillear.

El peliceleste siguió caminando intentando ignorar las miradas y las palabras de los demás, pero no podía evitarlo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, y por eso mismo, no le gustaba para nada.

Tetsuya entró en clase, hizo todo lo posible para esquivar a todos los y las cotillas escondiendose o fingiendo una llamada, pero sabía que a la hora del entrenamiento seria sometido a un posiblemente largo interrogatorio por parte de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

Suspiró cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, aunque eso también suponía que era hora de ir al gimnasio con sus compañeros para el entrenamiento. Se submergió en sus pensamientos sobre como explicales a sus amigos de Seirin que era multimillonario y que se iba a casar con su excapitán y actual novio Akashi Seijuro, otro multimillonario.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio haciendole chirriar sin querer, todo estaba en silencio, la poco probable idea de que por equis razones se hubiera cancelado el entrenamiento le hizo sonreir interiormente, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano se lo iba a tener que contar.

Entró en el gimnasio y abrió la luz.

-¿Entrenadora?

-Kuroko-kun. -Este vio a sus compañeros de equipo y a la entrenadora delante de él -¿No crees que tienes que contarnos muchas cosas?

Tetsuya asintió y abrió la boca preparandose para hablar.

-Yo...

Se abrió la puerta del gimnasio y entró un hombre mayor de cabellos grises, ojos marrones, delgado y esbelto de un metro ochenta.

-Tetsuya-sama, he venido a recogerle.

Este miró al señor que acababa de entrar y lo reconoció como el chofer de Akashi.

-Kuroko-kun, ¿quien es este?

El señor se acercó a Riko y con una leve inclinación se presentó.

-Es el chofer de Sei. -Añadió después de la presentación del hombre.

-Tetsuya-sama, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irse? -Preguntó la entrenadora de Seirin alzando ambas cejas -No puede irse, es hora del entrenamiento además de que tiene que explicarnos muchas cosas.

-Son ordenes de arriba -Después de unos segundos de silencio continuó -Tetsuya-sama no puede revelar ningun tipo de información aun, no es nuestra intención desconfiar de nadie, pero nunca se sabe si alguien ajeno podria escucharlo o vendre información a la prensa.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Y por comentar si es que lo haceis. Voy a preguntarlo otra vez ¿Alguien lee las notas finales?**_

 _ **¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Hoy, 29 de mayo, cumplo 15 años (A nadie le importa).**_

 _ **Aunque creo que lo dije en el capitulo anterior, repito que no voy a abandonar ni este fic ni ningun otro.**_

 _ **Adéu~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

Se abrió la puerta del gimnasio y entró un hombre mayor de cabellos grises, ojos marrones, delgado y esbelto de un metro ochenta.

-Tetsuya-sama, he venido a recogerle.

Este miró al señor que acababa de entrar y lo reconoció como el chofer de Akashi.

-Kuroko-kun, ¿quien es este?

El señor se acercó a Riko y con una leve inclinación se presentó.

-Es el chofer de Sei. -Añadió después de la presentación del hombre.

-Tetsuya-sama, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Irse? -Preguntó la entrenadora de Seirin alzando ambas cejas -No puede irse, es hora del entrenamiento, además de que tiene que explicarnos muchas cosas.

-Son ordenes de arriba. -Después de unos segundos de silencio continuó -Tetsuya-sama no puede revelar ningun tipo de información aun, no es nuestra intención desconfiar de nadie, pero nunca se sabe si alguna persona ajena podria escucharlo o vender información a la prensa.

-¿Arriba? -Preguntó confuso Koganei, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para después hablar de nuevo -¿Quien es arriba?

Silencio. La entrenadora rodó los ojos.

-Disculpe un segundo. -Le dijo Riko al chofer de Akashi.

Riko Aida caminó hasta Shinji, una vez delante de este, le cogió de la oreja y tiró de esta un buen rato haciendo que el chico soltara algun que otro quejido.

-¿Q-Q-Qué haces? -Exclamó Koganei sobandose la oreja una vez la castaña le habia soltado.

-Con un Izuki aquí tenemos suficiente. -Riko volvió al sitio donde estaba anteriormente y después de disculparse con el hombre por el comportamiento de Koganei, le pidió que siguiera.

-Como iba diciendo, todavía no podemos proporcionaros la información que quereis, espero lo entendais.

Riko suspiró, pero terminó accediendo, miró a Kuroko y después al señor.

-Ve, Kuroko-kun, hablaremos más tarde. -Al notar los ojos del chofer sobre su persona, Riko hizo una mueca y se corrigió -Hablaremos mañana. -Riko le miró y vió como el hombre negava con al cabeza -Hablaremos otro día.

-Así mejor, gracias.

El chofer esbozó una radiante sonrisa y salió del gimnasio junto con Kuroko, una vez estos dos fuera, Hyuuga miró a Kiyoshi.

-¿Y como se llama el chofer de Akashi? No ha dicho su nombre, ¿o si?

-Creo que no...

-Renshi, se llama Renshi. -Dijo Kagami totalmente convencido.

-¿Renshi? ¿Que nombre es ese? -Preguntó Fukuda.

-¿Es un nombre como cualquier otro, no? -Siguió el as de Seirin.

-Si tu dices... ¿Y como lo sabes? -Preguntó Junpei.

-Porque yo... soy absoluto. -Dijo Taiga imitando a Akashi Seijuro.

A todos, incluido Kagami, les dió un escalofrío seguido de un mal presentimiento. Aun así, los demás seguian sin estar del todo convencidos.

-Oí a Kuroko llamarle Renshi. ¡Si no me creéis os lo demostraré! -El de pelo rojizo sacó su telefono móvil del bolsillo y llamó al fantasma de Seirin, pusó la llamada en manos libres y esperó a que el otro contestara.

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos y...

-¿Diga? ¿Kagami-kun? -Habló Tetsuya al otro lado.

-¡Kuroko! -Este alejó el móvil de su oído durante unos segundos.

-No chilles Kagami-kun o me vas a dejar sordo.

-Sí, sí. Una pregunta. ¿Verdad que el chofer de Akashi se llama Renshi?

Silencio, el silencio duró unos cinco segundos hasta que empezaron a oír una risita muy leve.

-¿Renshi? ¿Que nombre es ese?

-¡Le llamaste Renshi!

-No, le llamé Kenshin, su nombre es Kenshin, Kagami-kun.

-Ooh... -Todos los miembros de Seirin miraron a Taiga como dicendole "¿Ves?" "Te lo dije" -Entonces nada Kuroko, adiós.

-Espera Kagami-kun.

-¿Si?

-¿Le has hecho algo a Sei? Desde hace un ratito ha estado jugueteando con sus tijeras rojas favoritas susurrando "Ese estúpido Taiga" "Yo soy absoluto" "Nadie se burla de Akashi Seijuro" ¿Kagami-kun? ¿Kagami-kun? ¿Ha colgado? -Pensó en voz alta. Tetsu miró el movil y sí, efectivamente, Taiga le habia colgado.

El de pelo celeste dejó el telefono en la mesita de la habitación y se sentó en la cama, al lado derecho de Seijuro.

-Ahora llegaran todos, vamos al salón. -Dijo Tetsuya levantandose y quitandole las tijeras a su novio.

-Tetsuya -Le llamó el pelirrojo levantandose también.

-¿Hm? -Se giró para mirar al otro.

-No... No es nada. -Kuroko le miró extrañado pero lo dejó correr y ambos bajaron al salón.

Una vez en el salón, se sentaron en uno de los sofás, concretamente, el que estaba delante del sofá en el que estaba sentado el padre de Akashi.

-El señor y la señora Kuroko llegarán en nada, mientras tanto, ¿que os parece si hablamos sobre la cena?

-¿La cena?

-Así es Tetsuya-kun, el chef quisiera saber cuales son tus comidas predilectas para la cena de esta noche. Dice que quiere que tengas un buen recuerdo de la cocina de esta casa.

Sonó el timbre y el señor Akashi se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Masa-chan. -Saludó la anciana.

Seijuro se tapó la boca y soltó una pequeña risa pensando "¿Masa-chan?" "¿Acaba de llamar Masa-chan a papá?" Tetsuya se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios diciendole al otro que no hiciera ruido, este asintió y dejó de reirse. Los tres adultos se sentaron en el sofá de enfrente de Sei y Tetsu.

-A Tetsuya sale cualquier cosa que llevé vainilla y él es feliz, es todo lo que tienes que decirle al chef. -Le dijo Akira a Masaomi después de que este le explicase de que estaban hablando antes de su llegada.

Tres horas después, haciendo hablado sobre el tema de la boda, las empresas y los medios, fueron al comedor a cenar la exquisita cena que les habia preparado el cocinero.

-Tetsuya-kun puede quedarse a dormir esta noche, ya tiene todo lo que necesita aquí.

-Esta buen Masa-chan, ya se lo diremos a sus padres. -Los señores Kuroko se despidieron de Tetsuya, Seijuro y Masaomi y se fueron a su casa.

Los exmiembros de Teiko subieron a la habitación del más alto y una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, el pelirrojo abrazó por la espalda al fantasma de Seirin.

-Tetsuya, dime la verdad.

-¿Hm? ¿Que verdad quieres que te diga, Sei?

-Yo...

-¿Tu?

-Verdad que yo...

-Sei, te entendería mejor si terminaras la frase.

-¿Te parezco un uke tsundere? -Medio gritó el capitán de Rakuzan con la cara totalmente sonrojada -¿No? ¿Verdad?

El otro se echó a reír, cosa extraña en él.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa, Sei? Claro que no.

-No te rías Tetsuya, es una pregunta seria.

-Tu no pareces un uke tsundere, tu eres mi seme sádico. -Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Hola a todo s, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Adéu siau~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Capitulo 17_

-¿Te parezco un uke tsundere? -Medio gritó el capitán de Rakuzan con la cara totalmente sonrojada -¿No? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

El otro se echó a reír, cosa extraña en él.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa, Sei? Claro que no.

-No te rías Tetsuya, es una pregunta seria.

-Tu no pareces un uke tsundere, tu eres mi seme sádico. -Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me gusta esa respuesta. -Dijo Akashi mientras tumbaba a Kuroko en la cama.

Y rápidamente pasó un mes del día en el que se había descubierto la relación de los herederos de las empresas Akashi y las empresas Kuroko, los actuales directores de dichas empresas, Akashi Masaomi y Kuroko Akira, ya habían dado una rueda de prensa explicándole los detalles y demás sobre el tema.

Un día como cualquier otro, Akashi Seijuro, estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar, cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión, decidió dejar el canal de notícias en el que en ese momento estaban retransmititiendo en directo una rueda de prensa con el señor Akira, abuelo de su prometido. No sabía cuales eran las razones, pero su padre, Masaomi, siempre dejaba que fuese el más mayor el que respondiese a las preguntas.

-No lo entiendo... -Susurró pensativo el de pelo rojo.

Se abrió la puerta de la sala dejando así pasar a su mayordomo.

-¿Que es lo que no entiende, señorito?

-Oh. -Akashi miró al hombre, sorprendido. -Verás, no entiendo porque mi padre practicamente nunca responde a las preguntas de la prensa en relación al tema de mi compromiso.

-Eso lo verá rapidamente si se fija en las respuestas del señor Kuroko. -Dijo el hombre acercandose al sofá en el que estaba sentado el más pequeño.

Seijuro subió un poco el volumen para escuchar mejor la pregunta de una señora de mediana edad y la respuesta del amigo de su padre. Fascinante. En verdad, era la primera vez que le prestaba realmente atención a las noticias que hablaban sobre su futuro matrimonio. ¿Para que verlo si él ya sabía todos los detalles sobre el tema? Así que no había visto la extraña habilidad de Kuroko Akira.

-¿Lo ha visto? -Le preguntó el hombre de traje al pequeño pelirojo.

Este solo puedo asentir. No sabía como, pero el hombre de pelo azuado conseguía dar una respuesta satisfactória para el público, pero que realmente no daba la información que quería el emisor de la pregunta.

-Es como... -Akashi se acordó de su novio. -¿Si estuviera usando missdirection en la respuesta?

-Bueno, señorito, con su permiso, me retiro. -El mayordomo se alejó del sofá y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-Tetsuya... Parece que esa habilidad tuya viene de familia... -Susurró Akashi sorprendido por el descubrimiento.

Akashi suspiró y decidió que ya hablaría del tema con su querido prometido. Prometido. Que bien sonaba llamar a Tetsuya por ese nombre. Sonrió inconscientemente y cambió de canal en busca de algún programa interesante que le entretuviera un rato.

Terminó viendo una serie de esas policíacas que hacían todas las tardes, dejó el mando a distancia a su lado y se dispuso a ver el capitulo. Poco después suspiró de nuevo al ver que ese capítulo se centraba más en la vida amorosa de los protagonistas que en resolver un caso, e iba a apagar el televisor, cuando salió una escena en que el chico le pedía matrimonio a la chica. Se levantó de golpe y dejó caer el mando al suelo. ¡No le había pedido la mano a Tetsuya!

No podía ser. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto algo tan importante? Recogió el comandamiento a distancia del suelo y lo dejó encima de la mesa para después apagar el televisor. Tenía que planearlo todo para que fuera perfecto.

-Tetsuya... -sonrió al susurrar su nombre. Lo prepararía todo con la ayuda de sus amigos, con las personas que se habían ganado su confianza, tal y como le enseñó su preciado futuro esposo. -¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra!

Primero se ocupó de llamar a todos el mundo y de tener las cosas principales listas, solo faltaba sauna cosa ¿Cómo iba a pedirselo?

Al día siguiente estaban reunides toda la generación de los milagros, menos Tetsuya, se había encargado de que su querida sombra estuviese muy ocupada ese día, un representante de cada equipo (aparte del milagro) y Makoto, el hermano de Tetsuya.

Este último llamó la atención del resto.

-Mire, su majestad, el perfecto y absoluto Akashi Seijuro -Se burló el moreno provocando la aparición de una vena en la frente del de pelo rojo. -A Tetsuya no le gustan las cosas muy extravagantes, ni tampoco las que llaman especialmente la atención, todo lo que tienes que hacer es algo especial, en un lugar especial y sin prensa, sobre todo sin prensa.

-¿También te gustaría que te lo pidieran así, verdad? -Susurró Teppei en el oído de us novio, aunque suficientemente fuerte comi para que todos le oyeran.

-Hm, bueno, en esas cosas toda nuestra familia piensa lo mismo. -Apartó al castaño de su lado -Ahora dejame, tengo cosas que hacer.

El moreno se fue de la cafetería en la que habían quedado, seguido por un castaño que iba corriendo detras gritando "No seas cruel~"

Todos los demás pagaron por lo que habían pedido y se fueron, sin percatarse de que una señorita lo había oído todo y que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados después de tener semejante exclusiva.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **¡Hola a tod s! Como siempre, me disculpo por la tardanza, que si ahora tengo wifi, que si ahora no, que vuelvo a tener, que se vuelve a estropear, que si viene una chica de intercambio a mi casa... ¡Aaaaaaah! Y el martes tengo examen de mates *llora * Pero bueno, hablamos de cosas buenas. ¿Alguien irá el sábado al Salón del manga de Barcelona? Tengo curiosidad por saber de donde es la gente que lee mis fics. ¡Que ilusión me hace ir al salón! Andaré por ahí con mi cosplay de Kuroko y con mis amigas. ¡Nos leemos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Capitulo 18_

Akashi estuvo unos cuantos días para preparar todo en relación con la pedida de mano a su amado Tetsuya. Tenía listo el lugar, la hora, la ropa que llevaria, las palabras que pronunciaría y como las diría. Lo dejó todo apuntado en un papel que estaba en su escritorio junto a otros documentos.

Era por la mañana, y el pelirrojo se encontraba a punto de salir de la mansión para ir a una empresa que estaba empezando a hacer negocios con la empresas Akashi a discutir unos puntos cuando recordó que tenía los papeles en su habitación.

-¡Kenshin! -El hombre apareció por la puerta.

-Digame, señorito.

-Por favor, sube a mi habitación y traeme los papeles de la empresa Shiro, los necesito ahora.

-¿Están en su escritorio?

-Así es.

El señor subió a la habitación de su joven amo y recogió los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa del escritorio, los juntó y los puso dentro de un plastico por seguridad y para que no se ensuciaran. Bajó las escaleras y le entregó el fajo de papeles a Seijuro.

-Gracias. -Se puso la chaqueta y salió a la calle.

-¡Espere, señorito! ¿No prefiere que le lleven en coche?

-No es necesario, quiero estirar las piernas. -Seijuro fue camino a esa empresa, en cierto momento del trayecto, sacó los papeles del plastico para echarles un vistazo y sin percatarse de que uno de esos papeles se le había caído al suelo, siguió su camino.

Por ahí pasaba un señor que al fijarse en el chico pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado y recogió el papel del suelo. Se sorprendió al leer lo que estaba escrito en este, le sacó una foto con el móvil y, después de asegurarse de que esta no estuviera borrosa, persiguió al joven a paso rapido.

-¡Disculpe! -Colocó una mano encima del hombro de Akashi -Se le ha caído esto -Le tendió el papel y después de que este lo foguera se retiró sin levantar sospecha alguna.

El de ojos heterocromáricos miró el papel, lo dobló y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, extrañado de que estuviera con los otros papeles y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto, se encontraba la señorita Kana Yamamoto en su apartamento, se estaba mordiendo la uña del pulgar derecho mientras recordaba la escena que había presenciado sin quierer el día anterior. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cogió su smartphone, tecleó la contraseña y abrió una conversación con una amiga, también compañera de trabajo. Solo fueron necesarias las palabras "primícia", "amor" y "Akashi" para que empezara a sonar la melodía que tenía puesta como tono de llamada.

Después de media hora hablando por teléfono, ambas se sintieron traicionadas por su instinto y su adoración por las parejas gays, y como fujoshis que eran, no pudieron evitar fingir que ambas no sabían nada del tema y seguir con sus vidas, para no afectar a la felicidad de los herederos de los Akashi y los Kuroko.

Por otra parte, Tetsuya, seguía con su día a día sin sospechar lo más mínimo lo que estaba planeando su prometido.

Después de estar pensando durante un buen rato qué podía hacer esa tarde, decidió llamar a su novio para salir a dar una vuelta con él. Ya casi iba a ser Navidad y quería ir a comprar los regalos navideños y los adornos para la casa.

-¡Sei! -Exclamó alegre, aunque no se le notara, al ver entrar a su prometido por la puerta.

-Hola Tetsuya.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos, pero coge una chaqueta o te vas a resfriar, Tetsuya.

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza y se puso abrigo para depués salir de la casa junto a su novio.

Caminaran durante un buen rato hasta llegar a una plaça que estaba toda decorada, con un árbol de Navidad en medio de esta, niños corriendo por doquier y parejas paseando de la mano.

-¿Tienes la lista de lo que tenemos que comprar? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

El fantasma asintió. Una hora más tarde ya iban los dos llenos de bolsas y cajas de camino a la mansión.

-Ha sido divertido, Sei.

-Mucho, ¿mañana te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

El otro asintió con la cabeza y su susurró un "sí", rojo hasta las orejas por el frío y la vergüenza.

Llegaron a la mansión y decoraron la casa con los adornos que habían comprado, embolvieron los regalos y después de poner el nombre en los paquetes, los escondieron para que nadie los encontrara.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre miraba su teléfono móvil con una sonrisa ladina. Gracias a ese encuentro inesperado con Akashi Seijuro podría ganar más ese mes. ¿Quien diría que, literalmente, caería sobre sus manos lo que, si era bien aprovechado, sería un buen fajo de dinero?

Leyó y releyó lo que ponía en la foto que le había hecho al papel del pelirrojo heredero de los Akashi.

 _Data: Día veintitrés de diciembre del dos mil dieciséis._

 _A las 17:00 horas._

 _Lugar: En la plaza que está cerca de la mansión._

 _Otros: El discurso está en la otra página. (Aprenderselo antes del día veinte)._

 _Vestimenta: Traje que no parezca fuera de lugar en la plaza. Satsuki se encarga de todo._

-No debería ser tan descuidado señor Akashi Seijuro. -Pensó en voz alta mientras pasaba a papel y lápiz todo lo que estaba escrito en la foto por si acaso la foto era borrada por accidente o vete tu a saber qué.

 ** _"¡Hola a tod s! Quería colgar este capítulo más adelante, ¡pero es que el domingo me voy a Lituánia! Es una llarga historia, forma parte de un proyecto en el que participa mi instituto. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos!" Eso es lo que iba a decir pero la muy despistada de mi se olvidó de subir el capitulo. Hoy he vuelto de Lituania n.n Espero que os haya gustado._**


End file.
